You Are Not Alone
by kittysh
Summary: TIVA! Starts off bad in the first chapter but picks up by chapter 3. They had both been through more than their fair share of pain and when they both needed someone, they knew they would be there for each other. It was just about how much more they could each take before they would completely fall apart. First time fanfic sorry if it's bad! Rated M for content and some language...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction guys so sorry if it's not good. I'll try and update soon but i'm very busy. The romance may take time but trust me I'm as keen for them to get together as you are! Any reviews would be great please including any ideas about the plot. Okay, here goes...**

Chapter 1

Tony walked into the bullpen and placed his coffee cup on his desk, which was now covered with fresh case reports he had to write. He sighed and looked at his watch. 7:30. Ziva should already be here, she always got in before him, which surprised him as she always did her daily run as early as 5:30 in the morning. Most girls would then spend 2 hours getting ready, trying to do their hair and choosing the most subtly sexy outfit for work. _Who could blame them_, thought Tony, _I am quite a catch_. But not Ziva. She could be ready in 15 minutes. With all fairness recently she had gone to the effort of straightening her hair, and wearing more make up but honestly Tony preferred her natural curls. They way they framed her face so perfectly, and her eyes always shone like a child's, she didn't need to wear the extra make up. This didn't mean Tony didn't love when she dressed up, if anything it made her look more sophisticated, but he always loved the small bit of childhood innocence that still lingered in Ziva. The way she smiled when he messed up, her constant teasing, the way they could joke around with each other but they were still there for each other no matter what...

"Tony? Do I get a hello or are you too busy having sex in your head to notice I am here?" Tony was brought out of his daydream as Ziva lightly wacked him round the back of his head with her magazine. He jumped and rubbed his head.

"No, actually I was thinking of a film I watched last night..." Tony mumbled, looking down at his desk, trying to hide the slow appearing blush that was creeping across his face. Ziva sniggered. She loved it when he blushed. She would never tell him, but she loved the fact that he was pale, it made it so much easier to see when he was blushing, therefore making it easier to tell when he was hiding something. Not that they did that much anymore, after their discussion in the elevator and all the events of the past couple of years, they were much more open with each other and Ziva could happily say that not only was Tony her partner, but her best friend. And hopefully more at some point, but she tried to keep that out of her mind.

"What movie was that Tony?" she raised her eyebrows, knowing that he was lying, and purposely trying to make it as awkward as possible for him.

"Um..." Tony squirmed uncomfortably before jumping again as he felt the familiar whack around the back of his head from his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"It doesn't matter what movie Tony, the only thing you'll be working on today is a body and all that paperwork you have. Dead Marine. Let's go."

"What about McGee boss?" Tony said rubbing his head whilst simultaneously grabbing his bag.

"He's meeting us there." replied Gibbs.

"Ohh McGoo was kept in late by his woman this morning" Tony remarked as he made his way to the elevator, catching the doors just in time to join Gibbs and Ziva.

"Jealous, Tony?" Ziva retaliated, enjoying his scowl as the doors closed and they made their way down to the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys sorry i've been busy but here's the next chapter :) **

**Now as most of you know already, it's a very sad time for the Tiva fandom as Cote De Pablo has announced that she will be leaving the show during next season :( really depressing so please can you sign the petition(just google it i think) to try and get her to stay. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing please!**

"Petty officer Ashleigh Clements aged 31. Was meant to return home to have dinner with her husband last night but never made it. Workers called her in when they found her body this morning on the worksite. Ducky and Jimmy have to wait till they've conducted a full autopsy to determine COD but it looks like a single gunshot to the chest." McGee was busy getting the rest of the team up to speed with the case but Tony couldn't concentrate. Partly due to the boiling heat, but also because of the dead woman that was slumped on the floor beside him. He felt a sudden pang of anger but he couldn't work out why. He had seen so many dead bodies before but this one seemed to bother him more than most.

"DiNozzo! Are you listening to me?!" Tony snapped out of his dream to see his boss looking at him with a funny expression.

"Sorry boss, what did you say?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I said take photos of the crime scene with McGee then once Ziva is done interviewing the husband, go with her and follow the blood trail. It doesn't look like our marine was murdered here."

"On it boss" Tony slowly picked up the camera and started taking photos of the body when he noticed McGee staring at him strangely.

"Problem, McCreepy?" Tony said sarcastically, confused at McGee's growing concerned expression.

"What's up with you Tony? You've hardly said a word the whole morning and you've been off in your own world when anyone's tried to speak to you."

"What, me? Why would something be wrong with me?" Tony tried to hide his discomfort because something was definitely wrong. But the problem was he had no idea what it was himself. "The one who has something wrong with him is you McFlirty. So who's the lucky woman?" McGee tried to look as if he had no idea what Tony was talking about, but the problem was McGee was a terrible liar. "Come on McGee, spill! You wouldn't have turned up for work late if you hadn't been up all night with some chick."

"Okay Tony," McGee looked around to see if anyone was listening in before carrying on in a low voice, "I was with a woman. I'm not saying who as it is early days but this means a lot to me so I hope you don't try and get involved."

"Oh common, why would I try and sabotage your chance at happiness? Tell me her name?" Tony didn't finish because a small hand grabbed his arm firmly dragging him away from McGee and the dead body. Knowing it was Ziva; Tony willingly let himself be dragged off, whilst still yelling at McGee: "Name? Hair colour? Bra size?! Oomph!" Tony grunted as he tripped over a rise in the sidewalk as Ziva jerked him towards the blood trail and around the corner.

"What was that about?" Ziva questioned as they slowly made their way along the alleyway, every so often stopping to take photos of what looked like a struggle.

"McGee has a new lady on the scene; I was trying to find out what nerd bird he was dating now. Ow!" Tony whined as Ziva pushed him smoothly into the wall, before turning to look at her with a confused expression. "What was that for?"

"What makes you think that McGee can only get with nerdy girls?"

Tony looked at Ziva's defensive facial expression and took time carefully to think of a reply.

"I don't know, he just doesn't seem like the type to go for a blonde cheerleader I guess"

"You would be surprised Tony, McGee is actually a good looking man. And add his brain to that, quite a few ladies would be attracted to him."

"Ha. You make it sound like you're one of them."

"No, I have my eyes on someone else." Ziva froze, immediately regretted saying that. Especially as she saw a sudden light appear in Tony's eyes. This was not good.

"Oh do you Miss David? Care to share?" Tony said with an evil grin on his face.

"No, forget I even brought it up please."

"Oh come on... it can't be that bad?"

"Tony..."

"I mean look at your past romances, the guys might have been bad, but for looks..."

"Tony!"

"What..."

"I think we have found out murder scene... and another body"

Tony looked where Ziva was pointing, and she was right. There at the end of the alleyway was a dumpster. And behind it on the floor, the body of a young man.

As it turned out, the case was quite simple. Officer Clements had been walking home to meet her husband when she turned into the alleyway when a local thug jumped her. Acting on her military training instincts, she grabbed her gun and fired two shots at her attacker. One into the shoulder and one into his left lung. The attacker, a local well known drug pusher had managed to grab his gun as well and fired one shot to her chest, before falling to the ground dead. Clements had then stumbled two blocks before collapsing dead at the worksite. And it had all been caught on security cameras to prove it.

"It was quite sad really," Ziva commented when they were back in the bullpen, later on in the evening "All she was doing was acting on self defence."

"These things happen Ziva, don't spend too long here tonight you two, I want you both on time for work tomorrow." Gibbs replied as he grabbed his bag and headed to the elevator. No doubt he was going to spend his evening working on the boat in his basement. McGee had left an hour earlier, stating he had "personal matters" to deal with and they all knew well enough not to try and pry any further. Now it was just Tony and Ziva left in the bullpen, trying to finish their reports. They lasted an extra half an hour of looking up at each other slyly, before Ziva couldn't stand it any longer. She knew if she stayed there she would go mad.

"I am going to the bar Tony, do you want to come?" Tony looked up at Ziva.

"Sure, just let me finish this and I'll meet you down there." He watched her with fascination as she walked with elegance towards the elevator. Then realisation hit him. He knew exactly why he had been so bothered at the crime scene; why it felt like his heart broke when he saw the body.

The dead marine had looked exactly like Ziva.

**Aww how cute is that? Bit of mystery with McGee as well... Rewiew please guys it means so much! And i will try and upload the next chapter soon :)**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a bit of a short chapter, but had a strange day so decided to put my emotions into the writing. This is more about their thoughts than actions, and also the first sign of some hot stuff happening ;)**

**Let me know what you think pleasee give reviews, its so helpful :) **

**Realised i havent disclaimed it(ops..) so yeh I don't own NCIS blah blah blah because otherwise this would have already happened. **

**Back to the story, Okay here goes...**

That night Tony got home from the bar around 11. He chucked his jacket onto the sofa, and as he walked to the bathroom he casually dispersed of his other garments onto the floor. First his shoes, then his tie, followed by his shirt, trousers and finally, boxers. It left him sitting on the floor in his bathroom, stark naked and boiling hot. It was turning into a very hot July; the weather forecasters were predicting a heat wave. He slumped down against the door after turning on the air conditioning and running his hands from his now damp hair, which was lightly sprinkled with sweat. He couldn't get the conversation he'd had with Ziva out of his mind. It was slowly, but surely, driving him insane.

_"Do you believe in angels Tony?"_

_"What do you mean Ziva?"_

_"Do you believe that there is always someone looking over us, or as some people would put it, protecting us yes?"_

_"What, like the supernatural?"_

_"If that is what you would like to call it"_

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_"I don't believe that I need something supernatural to protect me."_

_"Why not Tony? You seem to me like the sort of person who would believe in that."_

_"Because I have something better protecting me."_

_"What?"_

_"Not what Ziva, it's a who."_

_"Who then?"_

_"You."_

_"...Me?"_

_"Yes you Ziva."_

_"But I have let you down so many times Tony."_

_"But you have always had my back Ziva; you have had my back when it matters most."_

_"Well my back is not the only thing you have Tony."_

After that Ziva had given him a hug, which had seemed to linger longer than usual, and left.

Tony sighed and closed his eyes. He had spent the whole way back from the bar wondering about the all the different things that could have meant. Every time Tony lingered on a particular thought, his heart started to race and his pulse started to rise. This sent a rush straight to his groin which made him shudder in a mixture of confusion and delight.

_I really need a shower,_Tony thought, _this heat is really messing with my head._

After Ziva stepped into her nicely air conditioned apartment, she headed straight over to her Stereo. She turned it on and was pleased to find "Just a kiss" by Lady Antebellum playing. Recently she had listened to this song a bit too often and found comfort in its words.

After closing her eyes for a minute, she headed towards her shower. With the music playing softly over the hum of the shower, she slowly stepped out of her trousers, and gently peeled off her blouse. She stood there for a minute contemplating her reflection in the mirror, a thousand thoughts running through her head.

She brought her eyes down to her body, which was covered with a variety of scars, some old, some new. However many of her scars ran deeper than her skin, and would take a great deal more than surgery to heal. She ran her hands lightly down her side, carefully tracing every curve and dent in her body. She wasn't perfect; in fact she was far from it. She would never reveal it to anyone, but she was a mess inside. She had lost more than her fair share of close family and friends, and each time it brought a new scar to her, a new problem that she had to deal with. And only was she at home alone, would she let her true colours show. Not that of the brave, confident woman that she appeared to be, but that of the scared, vulnerable child that she felt herself to be. She never felt like she had properly grown up, but that was probably due to the fact that she had never had much of a childhood anyway. She had spent her childhood trying to prove herself. To her father, siblings, and friends. And even now when she felt more at home with her team than she ever had before, she still felt like she had to prove herself. She managed to bring her eyes back up to hers in the mirror, and stood there staring at her face for a while, her thoughts running over the events earlier than evening.

She had told Tony that he had her heart.

Indirectly of course.

But she still did it.

Lucky for her she knew it would take him a while to work out what it meant, and hopefully by then she would be stronger again. Even though she had always been an independent woman, she still liked to be taken care of. And even though she would never admit it, she loved when Tony looked at her with concern, like he actually meant something to her.

_That would be nice_, she thought, _to actually have someone care_. She had spent the majority of her life living in fake relationships. Nothing was permanent, and Ziva had learnt that the hard way more times than necessary, every time forgetting what she had learnt before. To her men had always let her down. They promised, and then as soon as they discovered her imperfections, her flaws, her scars, they were gone. No one wanted to cope with it. _No one should have to_ Ziva had told herself many times. That's why she had buried her thoughts as deep down as they could go, so no one, not even her, would have to admit to having them. In all honesty, she was afraid. She had been afraid before, but this time more than ever. And it wasn't of one of the world's most wanted men that she was scared of, but of her feelings. She was scared of what she felt. Tony meant too much to her. At first it was just as a friend and a partner, someone she had to protect. But now it was more. And it was getting stronger. Ziva knew she wouldn't be able to take it much longer. She didn't want to reveal her feelings and her past to Tony in fear of losing him.

Ziva pulled her eyes away from her naked body and stepped into the hot stream of water, focusing her wild thoughts into cleaning and pleasing her body in whatever way seemed necessary to take her mind off things.

Little did she know that Tony was doing exactly the same thing. And that he would never dream of leaving Ziva, in fact he would do anything in his power to make her stay by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay next chapter sorry its kinda short i didn't have much time today, but please keep reviewing its really helpful :)**

The next day was Saturday. Ziva was honestly surprised that Tony had gone with her to the bar the previous night, as she expected that he would be meeting with one of the classy blondes, which he seemed to be such an expert at chatting up. She rolled over onto her side and with tired eyes, looked at her clock. 7:48am. Usually she would be up by now, been for her early morning run but this morning she just didn't feel like it. _Maybe a few more minutes are all I need_... She turned the thought over in her head. No. She needed to get out of bed before she fell asleep again, because she knew that if she did she would not wake up till gone midday. She sat up hesitantly and rubbed her eyes. She somehow felt a lot more refreshed than most mornings. Maybe it was the extra long shower last night, or the fact that she had allowed herself plenty of time to think before she fell asleep. Whatever it was she was happy, and was sure that today was going to be a good day. She climbed off her bed and picked up her silk kimono style dressing gown and unwillingly put it on. It had been too hot to wear any pyjamas last night so she had resulted in sleeping nude. It was still far too hot for her liking so she walked over to her window and gently pushed it open, stopping to pull away her net under-curtains from the window and suddenly she felt her heart pulsing in her chest. As she looked down onto the street she was convinced she was dreaming because right there, parked behind her own car, was Tony's car. She could tell it was his car, as the side had a dent in it which had been made by a suspect a few cases ago, after he had tried attacking Tony's car in revenge. And as if on cue, Ziva heard her doorbell ring, making her look around in despair at her messy room, before hurrying out into her hallway.

Tony had been tossing and turning all night. He knew that he would have to tell Ziva his feelings for her soon, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not think of a way how. And if he couldn't at least tell her how he felt, he still needed to spend time with her. His friends had bailed on their plans to spend their weekend shooting hoops at the basketball courts, so now seemed like a better time than any. So on the Saturday morning he had woken up bang on 7o'clock and gotten dressed, packed a picnic basket, and driven to the grocery store before heading to Ziva's apartment. When he arrived there however he was surprised not to find her already awake from her run, but he was even more surprised by what he found when she opened the door.

"Hi Tony" Ziva said with a confused, but nevertheless pleased expression on her face. Tony was speechless; he had never seen anything like it.

Ziva stood there in front of him half hidden by the door, but there was still enough of her on view to make Tony gasp. She was wearing the silk dressing gown that he had been given on a previous undercover mission, and from the way it clung gently to her curvy hips, he could tell she wasn't wearing anything underneath. The dressing gown was a pale red with a small decorative flower embroided onto the bottom corner. It hung lightly around her neck and dipped down into a very low V around her neck, low enough to see the visible outline of her breasts in between the gap. She had loosely tied the silk strap around her waist and due to the way she was standing, she had one leg resting out the front of the kimono, revealing one very tanned and well shaven leg. Her hair was cascading down past her shoulders, in its loose natural chestnut curls. It was due to that and the flawless make up free appearance that her face gave that made Tony realise that she too must have had a long shower last night. Oh, and that he must have woken her up. But either way he most definitely did not regret it, because she looked incredibly sexy, and he was having a great deal of trouble keeping his eyes off her, and the way her skin was glowing in the early morning sun.

"Tony?" Ziva repeated his name, slightly confused at the dazed expression on his face. When she saw his eyes travel down her body, she immediately felt her cheeks turn pink, and she wrapped her hands casually around her body to hide her obvious insecurity.

"Oh, um, Sorry... It's just... did I wake you? Oh sorry I didn't mean..."

"Relax Tony, I just looked out of my window and saw your car. What brings you here, especially so early for you?"

"Well I thought since it's meant to be such a nice day today that there's no point wasting it, so fancy a little picnic in the park today with me? I thought I could teach you how to shoot some hoops DiNozzo style." Noticing the cheesy grin appear on his face automatically made Ziva's heart pound causing her to smile.

"Um yes I believe I have no other plans, that does sound nice. Do you want to come in for a second? I need to get changed."

"Yeah sure, I think I can keep myself interested for a while..." Before looking at Tony with a confused expression, Ziva let Tony into her apartment and guided him to her living room before heading to her bedroom to get changed.

After about 20 minutes, Ziva reappeared from her bedroom to find Tony had raided her fridge and had prepared her pancakes for breakfast. But Tony's eyes were drawn from his cooking as once again he was taken aback by Ziva's beauty. She had changed into a deep purple mini dress which hung on her body by two thin straps hooked around her shoulders. She had left her hair curly and loose the way Tony liked it, but had applied a bit of makeup. He had no idea how she did it, but every time Ziva changed outfit, he was left speechless over and over again.

"Um I made you pancakes?"

"Why thank you Tony, do you mind if I eat them in the car?" Ziva said as she picked them up with a smile on her face.

"It looks perfect..." Tony replied, still staring at her body in the newly brought dress. She had picked it up in the sale and had not had the opportunity to wear it until now.

"Sorry?" Ziva said confused.

"I mean it sounds perfect..." Tony said shaking his head as they walked out her apartment and down to the car.

_Man,_ he thought, _I really need to think first before I keep saying stuff like that..._

**Can't keep thanking you enough, means a lot that you guys take time to read it, and it would make my day a bit more if you reviewed it so pleaseeeee review :)**

**Thanks guys x**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter's quite long, so hope you enjoy it :)**

**PLEASSEEEEEE review it i would like to know any suggestions.**

As soon as Ziva stepped into the car, she noticed something was up. She sat upright in the front passenger seat and looked around. Tony enjoyed watching her curiosity and smiled as he watched her putting the pieces together.

"Tony..."

"Yeah?" He said flashing a smug grin in her direction, "What's up sweetcheeks?"

Smiling shyly at the reference to their uncover case Ziva carried on,

"We are not going to the local park, are we?"

"Nope, I thought we would take a bit of a road trip, ya know, explore some true American culture..." Ziva smiled as Tony put on his pair of sunglasses and adjusted his hair in the side mirror. "Where are you taking me Mr DiNozzo?" Ziva knew there must have been a reason for Tony picking her up early, not to mention the large picnic basket and two overnight bags in the back of his car.

"You will have to wait and see, now fasten your seatbelts, the tour is about to start."

They started off by visiting the museum. Tony had said it would be "educational" for Ziva but Ziva was too busy laughing at Tony to learn anything. He mocked all of the statues, sculptures, paintings, and both of them took pleasure in annoying the other visitors of the museum. But it was extremely cool in the large hallways and both of them were enjoying time off work and being able to mess around for once, without having to be the sensible ones. It was two and a half hours later of running about and pulling pranks that the security guards kicked them out.

"Oh common my wife here is deaf I was just trying to explain to her how the woman was giving birth. Oi! We're federal agents you have no right to treat us like this!" When Ziva had managed to control her laughter she grabbed Tony by the arm and dragged him back to the car in the parking lot.

"I do not believe it was entirely necessary to act out the birth of that woman Tony"

"It's not my fault that guard has no sense of humour." Tony replied, pretending to sulk.

"Okay you big baby, where to next?"

"Ah my princess, you will have to wait and see."

"Call me princess one more time and I will personally cut your ears off for you"

"Got it boss."

An hour later they were driving along the highway, with the windows down, and music up. It was midday and the sun was almost at its highest which had caused them to have to stop at the cafe to grab a snack and a cold drink. Ziva was used to the weather so she could deal with the heat, but Tony, used to Washington weather, was not.

"How can you sit there and not sweat Ziva? It's like you're an alien or something."

"Ah but Tony, you have forgotten where I come from weather like this is considered normal. This is not hot for me."

"What do you do when it gets too hot then?"

"I'll wear whatever means necessary to keep me cool"

"What, do you even mean...?"

"Yes Tony," Ziva said with a sly wink in his direction, "I do mean nude"

Tony gulped as the image came into his head. He had seen Ziva naked once on their undercover mission, but that was a long while ago and it had made a big impression on him. They sat there in silence for a while, just driving and listening to the music playing on the radio. The sun was blazing, and they were both ecstatically happy they were spending the weekend together, though neither of them would admit it.

"I will be, all that you want,  
and get myself together,  
cos you keep me from falling apart..."

Ziva stiffened as she heard the familiar lyrics to Avril Lavigne's "I will be" playing on the radio. As she listened to the lyrics she tried to focus outside the car window and not on all the thoughts that were currently running through her head. But just as the song got to the main chorus her heart started to beat faster and faster as she felt Tony rest his hands lightly on top of her left hand that was lightly resting on her thigh. She looked down at first in confusion, before bringing her eyes up to his. There was a look of concern mixed with love in his eyes. And in all the years she had known tony she could tell that he was caring for her. She mouthed the words "thank you" at him before pulling her eyes from his and back outside the window and onto the dusty road ahead of them. They drove for ten more minutes in silence, Tony's hand still on hers, before they pulled into a little motel with a large area of green land behind it. Tony silently got out of the car and walked around to let Ziva out. And whilst he got their bags out, Ziva stood in awe and stared at their new location.

It was an old but still beautiful little motel, with a large patch of land behind it. At the far end Ziva could see a small stream surrounded by small trees that provided shade, and all around the land there were picnic benches and flowers scattered in random places. It was breathtaking. She had never seen anything like it.

"What do you think?" Tony whispered. It sent a shiver down her spine to hear him so close to her.

"It is quite beautiful" Ziva admitted quietly, "Where did you find it?"

"I've been here before." Tony replied. Feeling a pang of jealousy Ziva realised this meant he had taken other girls here. But before Ziva got a chance to reply Tony grabbed her by the hand and dragged her round the entrance to the motel and in through the door.

"Gill, how you doin'? It's been too long" Tony called to a large, plump woman in about her 50s, before pulling her into a large hug. Even Ziva could smell the waft of perfume she was wearing and it was clear by the makeup attempting to cover her face, she did not want to admit her age.

"Honey I haven't seen you in a while, I was starting to think you'd bailed on me!"

"Sorry G, been busy. This is my partner Ziva; could you set us up in the business suite for tonight? Oh and can we have room service dinner? We'll probably be tired."

"Okay sweetie I'll send your bags up. And it's lovely to meet you dear, hopefully you can keep Tony under control, always been a wild one."

"Oh we're not a..." Ziva didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tony grabbed her by the hand and dragged her outside once again, but this time into the garden.

"Common you have to see this!" Ziva stood there amazed. Outside past the patio there was a mini sized basketball court. Smiling, she felt Tony suddenly grow into his childish spirit once again.

8 hours later, and a great deal more tired, they walked exhausted into the room. They had spent the afternoon playing basketball, sitting by the stream, talking, playing and in the evening, playing pool with some of the locals as well. They had managed to drink 7 beers each as well and honestly, Tony was surprised at how much alcohol Ziva could take.

"I think we should watch a film." Tony declared.

"Oh really? What do you suggest?"

"James Bond, I'm ready for some action."

"Okay you put it on while I go and get changed."

Tony spent 10 minutes trying to work the DVD player and when he finally got it sorted, he looked up to see Ziva wearing one of his favourite football shirts. And for some reason it made him proud to see her wearing it.

"Really, Tony?"

"I'm sorry; I couldn't find any of your pyjamas."

"Fine." Ziva rolled her eyes but joined Tony curled up on the double bed as the film started. They spent the duration of the film curled up beside each other, trying desperately to control their emotions. They both desperately wanted to grab each other and hold them close in their arms, but both knew it was too soon. They resulted in sitting very close to each other, both trying to control their heartbeat. When the film finished, they both turned to look at each other.

They were sitting so close; they were almost nose to nose. They just sat there for a few moments, staring at each other. Neither of them saying a thing, but both trying to communicate as much as they could through their eyes.

"Tony..." Ziva started.

"Don't worry I can sleep on the couch."

"No I was going to say, do you want to... sleep here with me? Um not for that reason, I would just feel...safer."

Tony stared at Ziva, trying to work out what she meant before replying. "That would be nice. As just friends."

They both managed to climb under the covers and after a while of lying there at the opposite sides of the bed, found their way into each other's arms, and held each other like they wouldn't let go. Looking back over the past week, neither of them could have ever imagined this. It was unbelievable. For Tony, holding Ziva in his arms was more than he could ever have dreamed of. Her small porcelain figure fitted perfectly in his recently toned arms, and even though it was hot, neither of them felt uncomfortable and in fact moving was the last thing they wanted. They lay there in silence waiting for each other to fall asleep, but when neither of them seemed near that, Ziva wriggled round to face Tony. She looked up at him with sincere eyes before whispering,

"How many other girls have you had here Tony?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

"Only one."

"One?"

"Yes."

"Who"

Tony went silent. When Ziva realised she got the courage to pick up her hand and rest it lightly on his cheek. He stiffened and Ziva, thinking it was a bad idea, moved to pull it away when Tony suddenly grabbed onto it tight like he'd never let go.

"Who, Tony?"

"Wendy."

"Wendy?"

"We came here not long before we got engaged. After she broke off the marriage I came back here a lot to think about her. I just didn't think I was strong enough to come back with another woman."

"Then why me?"

"You're different Ziva. You mean something completely different to me from what all those other girls did."

"Oh." Ziva felt her heart drop. Tony just friend zoned her. She meant something different to him. Of course she did, he was only a friend. And with that, she rolled over and tried to get to sleep. A few minutes later, when Tony was sure she was asleep; he leant over and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Ziva David. God damn it, if only there was some easy way for me to let you know."

Little did he know that Ziva was awake. And her heart was racing. For the man she had loved for so long, had just admitted to loving her right back.

**Aww how cute is that :') Will try and get the next chapter up tomorrow now before you go, REVIEW IT.**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this is a bit of a short chapter as i didn't have much time. Please keep reviewing, and enjoy :)**

Tony was awaked by the fresh smell of bacon, and the sound of the shower in the bathroom next door. He sat up hazily and looked around. He hadn't really looked at the room much before, but now, in the 8o'clock sunlight, he could see it perfectly. Gill had done up the room since they'd last been here. The walls were now a fresh cream and the chunky, dark curtains had been replaced by light, cotton ones, which was evident due to the sun that was now streaming into the room. After yawning and rubbing his eyes, he immediately looked for Ziva. The space in the bed next to him was empty but pretty soon he noticed the cotton dressing gown on the floor by the bathroom and guessed she was in the shower. Oh well, Tony thought to himself, not as sexy as before, but it'll have to do. He made a mental note to suggest the idea of kimono dressing gowns to Gill when they left.

Last night had been amazing. After lying for an hour with his arms wrapped neatly around Ziva's body, he had drifted off to sleep and had a great dream. He had pictured Ziva running around with two small children which looked just like her and Tony. The boy was about 4 or 5 and had Tony's deep, sincere eyes and the girl was about 7 or 8 and had Ziva's gorgeous deep chestnut curly hair. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was a family guy. He would love to have a family one day, and with his age approaching his mid forties, he was starting to get worried. But his fears soon vanished as Ziva appeared from the bathroom.

Ziva stepped out in just a white fluffy towel which just hung over her hips. It was obviously not designed to be a body towel and judging by Ziva's facial expression, she was not pleased.

"Tony, why are there only small towels in the bathroom?"

"Um I don't know..."

"Tony stop staring at me and fetch me my underwear from the bag!"

"Um yes uh, here you are" Tony said handing the dark blue lacy bra and matching pants into her outstretched hand.

"Now turn around."

"On it boss" But Ziva dropped the towel just before Tony fully had his back to her, and Tony stood breathless at what he saw. Her perfectly toned body was glittering from the water still on her from the shower, and even though he only saw her from the back, her body was definitely one of the best he'd ever seen. But then his eyes caught onto the scars that were scattered along her body, which she had gained from various missions, and suddenly he felt anger pulsing through his veins. How dare somebody treat Ziva like that? It also angered him at the thought of her being exploited to violence like this from such a young age, causing to curl his fists to contain his temper.

"Tony what are you doing?! I told you to turn around!"

"I'm sorry, you let go of the towel before I was ready!" retaliated Tony before getting flustered. Damn, he hated it when he blushed.

Ziva, noticing this, decided to play with Tony and embarrass him further.

"What Tony, see something you like?"

"I, um..." Tony stood speechless as Ziva stepped closer to him, wearing nothing but her underwear, her dark hair dripping wet over her shoulders. She danced in front of Tony causing him to look at her in awe, and the way she bit her lip and smiled playfully was sending shockwaves through his body, and straight into his pants. They stepped closer to each other, so their bodies were almost touching. They brought their eyes up so they met, and the look they gave each other made both of them feel faint. Tony was about to grab to close to him, when he heard the phone ring.

"Um, DiNozzo." Tony answered into his phone, never once pulling his eyes from Ziva's. His expression suddenly changed into a concerned and disappointed frown. "We'll be there in a couple of hours boss." He snapped his phone shut and pulled away from Ziva. "Duty calls sweet cheeks."

Ziva looked up disappointed at the not so convenient timing.

"Oh, okay, I will just finish getting ready then. I will get changed as quick as possible."

A couple of hours later, and after a brief interrogation from Gibbs about why they took so long, they were sitting in the bullpen trying to figure out their latest victims last steps before he was murdered. Ziva looked up to see Tony staring intently at a piece of paper infront of him. This made Ziva worried. She could tell it was his thinking face and this wasn't good. She picked up her phone and sent him a quick text, as he didn't look like he was in a talkative mood.

**_Are you okay? What is up? Z x_**

She saw Tony's screen flash, and he hesitantly picked up the phone to check the message before looking up at her with a stern face. He typed something quickly before looking back to focus on his computer screen. Ziva felt her phone buzz at Tony's response.

**_I'm sorry, I can't do this. It was a bad idea. T_**

She let out a quick gasp. But her sudden heartache was quickly replaced with anger as she looked around, and noticing no one else was in the bullpen, stormed over to Tony's desk.

"What do you mean you cannot do 'this' anymore? You were to scared to even admit what 'this' is!"

"I'm sorry Ziva," Tony said to her in a hushed tone, "I thought it would work but it's to dangerous in these conditions. It's not safe for either of us."

"Either of us?! Huh! Typical you Tony, always thinking about yourself. Well I obviously had you all wrong then."

Noticing people were starting to stare, Ziva turned away humiliated. She walked back over to her desk and grabbed her bag.

"Look Ziva, I..."

"Save it Tony." Ziva said with cool eyes. "You chose this yourself, not me. Remember that." And with that, she swept past him and straight into the open elevator. Tony looked after her in defeat. He knew it wouldn't be easy, he just didn't want to be another way her Mossad friends could torment her. They were always trying to find ways to mock her and he would be but another one.

"DiNozzo, where's Ziva?" Tony jumped as Gibbs swept past him, barking in his ear.

"I wish I knew..." Tony replied quietly. Gibbs looked at his with curiosity, before turning his attention back to his phone which had started to beep.

"Yeah Ducky, I'm on my way down."

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**aww here you go :) sorry i won't be able to update for a while as i'm quite busy, might try to get another one up tonight but otherwise it might not be till Sunday night/Monday. Anyway this has a bit of Ziva and Abby friendship as well as the Tim and Tony bromance. Enjoyy**

Ziva didn't return to work the rest of the day. And something told Gibbs that she just needed space away from the office. He had noticed a change between her and Tony recently and he thought it best to let them sort it out in her own time. After all they were like children to him, he knew what was best.

It was around 7o'clock, just before they were about to leave the office, when Abby got the call. She looked down to see Ziva's name flashing across the screen. Without hesitation she answered Ziva's call in desperation.

"Ziva! Where are you? We were all worried! No one has seen you since lunch! I thought we should check your tracker on your phone but Tony said you just needed space. What's going on with you and him anyway? He was acting really weir..."

"Abby!" Ziva said, impatiently interrupting her.

"Um Yeah?

"Can you come to mine? I will explain it all then."

"Okay Ziva, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Tony and McGee looked at Abby in confusion as they watched her hurry past them and to the elevator. But they both knew not to disrupt Abby when she had something on her mind.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Tony said smirking at McGee. They both knew he was talking about Abby.

"What?" McGee scoffed, but unfortunately he was a really bad liar. "Why would I need to tell her anything it's not like..."

"Hey," Tony interrupted, "you want to go to the bar? I could really do with a drink and someone to talk to."

McGee looked at Tony with a curious grin, but he was secretly delighted. He and Tony hadn't spent much time together recently.

"Yeah, that would be nice." And together they walked towards the elevator, and down and out towards their local bar.

It was about 20 minutes later when Abby knocked on the door to Ziva's apartment. She was welcomed into a warm hug from Ziva to which she responded enthusiastically.

"Oh Ziva, where have you been? You have to tell me everything."

"Yes do not worry Abby, I will. Would you like a drink? I believe I have some cider in the fridge."

"Oh yes that would be great thanks, I'll just wait out here." Abby settled down on one of the couches and looked around. It was quite a modern apartment, but it still had Ziva's touch of Israel there with the occasional photograph scattered around. She looked up to see Ziva handing her a glass of cider, and with a very dull expression on her best friends face.

"What's up Ziva? Now spill."

"Well," Ziva said hesitantly, "It is Tony."

"Ah, you two finally did it right? Tim owes me a drink."

"What?..." Ziva said confused.

"Oh I guess not... Tim and I were betting on how long it would be before you two got your butts together. I bet you would shag before you got together but Tim was certain you would wait. So am I right?"

"No! I mean I came close to trying but no. In fact on Friday night..." And Ziva retold the whole story to Abby, who sat there listening contently. Apart from a few silent nods, she said nothing and didn't try to stop her explaining. When Ziva finished, Abby was almost speechless. But this was Abby, so she still had something to say.

"Aw Ziva that's great! It means he really likes you!"

"But why would he send me that?"

"You know Gibbs, rule 12? He's worried work would come between you."

"I get where you are coming from Abby but if I really meant something to him wouldn't he ignore that?"

"I understand, he is being a bit of a jerk. But it's Tony; you know him and his stupid man pride. He won't admit his feelings just yet because he doesn't want to admit it to himself just how strong they are."

"Thank you so much Abby, I just wish he saw past that."

"Oh don't you worry, trust me he will. He just needs time. But never mind his feelings for you, how do you feel about him?"

Ziva thought carefully before answering. "I really like him Abby, and I have for a long time. I do not know what it is about him but he is just so different from everyone and I can be myself with him."

"That's a good starting point!"

"But I am worried about his regular short relationships. I do not want to be another of those."

Abby looked hard into Ziva's eyes and saw genuine concern. "Ziva you have nothing to worry about, the guy loves you! Tony has like forever and the reason he has them is to try and find a way around it. He was gutted when Kate died but when you came he became his old self again. Trust me; you guys will be in it for the long run."

"Thanks Abby." Ziva gave Abby another hug before changing the subject. "Hey how is it going with you and Tim?"

Tony and McGee sat looking at their drinks in silence for a while. The music was playing softly and the lights were dimmed down low. A couple of good looking ladies had already come up to them and offered a drink but they had both politely declined.

"So Tony, what's going on with you and Ziva? It was pretty obvious something was going on today."

Tony sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I don't know Tim, I just don't anymore..."

"Well do you like her?"

"Um"

"Common Tony we all know it. Abby and I have been betting on it for months."

Tony looked a little bit offended, "What, you were betting on me?"

Realising his bad move, Tim changed the subject. "Stop avoiding it Tony! Now how much do you like her exactly?"

"I don't know"

"You love her, don't you?"

Tony jolted his head up and looked at his friend, trying to be shocked. "What?" He said laughing shakily, "Bit quick to be saying that isn't it?"

"Tony stop denying it."

"Is it that obvious?" he whispered quietly.

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"Then what is stopping you? Go get her!"

"But it's hard."

"How?"

"Gibbs."

"You aren't serious are you? If Abby and I can tell, you seriously think Gibbs can't?"

"Oh shoot, I didn't think of that..." Tony buried his head in his hands.

"He won't care you know. Tony, you and Ziva are meant to be, and I'm not letting you ruin it before it's begun. Now go and get her now, and don't let go."

Tim was right, Tony knew it and as realisation dawned on him he started to smile.

"Thanks Tim, you should tell Abby as well you know." And with a wink he left.

**_Go and get her now, and don't let go._**

Tony smiled. He was going to her apartment right now. And he wouldn't stop till he got there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm really sorry i haven't uploaded on ages i was really busy with the end of school and I'm away on holiday at the moment so i'm finding it hard to fit writing in. Hopefully i will get another chapter uploaded by the weekend but for the moment here's some Tiva fluff. And please keep reviewing, any advice is great x  
**

Ziva closed the door and smiled. She hadn't had anyone round to her apartment in a while and having Abby around for a drink made her feel like she was finally getting her life sorted. She had waved at Abby all the way down the corridor until the lift doors had closed. And after all the hassle, she had really needed that drink. Even if it had messed with her head. She made her way down the hall to her bathroom and stepped inside. She drew her eyes down to her watch and looked at the time. 12:38am. If she had a shower and got into bed within 20 minutes then she could have a full 6 hours sleep before getting up for her morning run. Even if it did mean it would be later than usual. But that was alright, she didn't really feel like going to work tomorrow anyway and she was sure Gibbs would understand. After all, he would call her in if he needed her.

She carefully removed her trousers so to cautiously avoid her gun holster on her thigh. Unlike most agents she didn't just have a back up weapon on the bottom of her leg, she also had one attached to her inner thigh along with a knife for extra protection. Most people would call her paranoid but for an ex Mossad agent like herself, this was standard procedure. So was locking the bathroom door for most people but considering the amount she had had to drink, her mind was focused elsewhere.

After placing her weapons on the side of her sink, she slung off her blouse and along with herunderwear and trousers, placed them in the wash basket. Pulling out her hair from her neatly pulled back ponytail she was about to step into the shower when she heard the doorbell ring. This sent a shiver down her spine because she was not expecting a visitor so late at night.

She picked up her gun after wrapping herself up with the nearest towel and headed out of the bathroom and down towards her front door. Her heard thudding and head pounding(due to the excessive alcohol), she stood up on her tip toes and landed back on her feet with a surprised thud when she saw Tony. Tony. Her heart started to race realising how close he was to her. What was he doing here this late? This wasn't like him, especially afterthe argument they had had today. Heart pounding and withis shaking hands, she opened the door slightly.

Tony wasn't surprised at Ziva's clearly confused expression. In fact, he was surprised she had even opened the door at all to him considering the day he had acted previously that day. The awkward confused tension was clearly evident in the air and Ziva shuffled before quietly saying,

"What are you doing here, Tony?" The confusion in her eyes changed to angry disappointment and in that moment Tony wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her until the pain went away. But he could tell it would take more than an apology to make things right.

"I wanted to apologise for earlier. I didn't know what I was doing, in fact I was scared more than anything. I mean I..."

"thank you Tony. But as you can see I was about to have a shower and go to bed so goodnight."

The fact she cut him off and was about to shut the door on him was enough for Tony. He reached up and grabbed hold of the door, stopping it from closing. His quick actions made Ziva jump and she quickly brought her eyes up to his. And there, in that moment, she didn't see the wild, charismatic man she was used to. Instead she saw a hurt, scared boy, much similar to the face she had seen back when they had rescued her in Somalia. His eyes were wild, and she could tell that it had taken a great deal of courage to do this, after all, it was the great Anthony DiNozzo and it was very rare that he apologised to anyone. his hair was ruffled, meaning he had been running his hands through it all the way to her apartment and his jacket was wet from the rain because the recent heat wave had turned into a rather violent thunderstorm.

Not only did his eyes look different, but they also told her that he really was sorry, and he meant it this time. They had always been able to convey their thoughts and emotions a lot more easily via their eyes than by using words. Their eyes had always told the truth and words always had a way of hiding how they really felt. They had known each other for near enough 10 years and they both could easily sense when something wasn't right.

Ziva immediately let her guard down. She brought her hand up to rest on Tony's because she could tell she wasn't the only one hurting. They had both been through more than their fair share of pain and when they both needed someone, they knew they would be there for each other. It was just about how much more they could each take before they would completely fall apart. But even touching his hand like this, Ziva immediately felt a great deal of the pain wash away.

Tony took this as Ziva's sign of forgiveness. As he felt her weaken at their touch he managed to slip around the almost closed door before shutting it in one smooth motion. Then without hesitation he felt her arms slide around his waist and he returned the gesture by tightly holding one arm around her bare back whilst using his free hand to stroke her loose hair. As she nussled her head into the crook of his neck he buried his face into her hair. It smelt faintly of jasmine, just the way he liked it. However he could feel how delicate and fragile her frame was under the protection of his arms. At work he had never really had the opportunity to look but now he could see how much weight she had lost and quite frankly, he didn't like it. There was no way he was going to let the woman he loved do this to herself.

He began to whisper sweet nothing's into her ear. Not the romantic type that couples use before sex but rather the passionate, caring ones. He just wanted to remind her that he would never leave her side, and how sorry he was. All the time carrying on stroking her hair and holding her as close to his body as he could.

After about 10 minutes, Ziva finally looked up at him before blushing and returning here gaze to her feet.

"Tony?..."

"Yes sweetcheeks?" he saw her smile at the mention of her nickname before tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. He reached up and held her hand there before she carried on.

"Stay with me?"

Tony was so touched by how gentley she asked him, and he reached down and planted a kiss on her forehead. She took him by his hand and led him through the living room and into her bedroom. Once in she closed the door and took off her towel before crawling into bed. She was thankful that he didn't stare or make a joke but instead simply followed her by stripping down to his boxers and crawling in beside her. They shuffled around until she was curled comfortably in his chest and he had his arms protectively around her. They both lay in silence listening to the rain pour down outside, wanting nothing more than to be with each other. Not sex, no awkwardness, just to belong in each others arms.

And in that moment, Ziva felt all her pain slowly slip away, as she fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres the next chapter, I thought I might as well start as soon as possible but I'm having to write this on an iPad so sorry for any dodgy stuff. Okay thought I might** **include**** the Gibbs confrontation soon as well as some McAbby :D but can you please message me/review with any ideas because I'm having a bit of a writers block at the moment so :(**

Ziva woke up to the sun streaming in through the windows and the sound of birds coming from outside. She smiled when she remembered what happened last night but the happiness she felt was quickly replaced with confusion. She sat up and looked around when she realised Tony wasn't in bed with her but when she saw his clothes still in a pile on the floor, she realised he hadn't left yet.

She climbed out of bed and groggily picked up her silk kimono and covered it around hershivering body and headed it towards her kitchen. The rain had stopped sometime in the early morning leaving the sun to try and wipe away the rain left on the pavement. She squinted as she reached for her first aid kit and grabbed some aspirin for the headache she had acquired from last night.

"there's some bacon left in the microwave." Ziva jumped at the voice from behind her. However she sighed and smiled when she saw Tony standing at the doorway wearing nothing but a towel hugging him loosely around his waist. "morning." he walked forward and plant a light kiss on her forehead, still cautious about how far they were both willing to go. He felt her smile and he took this as the go ahead sign to lift her up and sit her on the countertop. She squealed in delight and held onto him as he lifted her up. Still grinnin. He opened up the microwave and produced a ready made sandwich for her. She smiled at the gesture and muffled a thank you between mouthfuls. Tony stood and watched her eat, wondering what he had done to deserve her forgiveness. After everything he was determined not to go wrong this time. He had grown to realise that he needed her more than anything right now and he was going to do his best not to ruin it.

When she finished he took the plate from her and put it in the dishwasher before returning to stand in front of her. She was sitting on the countertop with her legs swaying over the edge with a mischieveous look on her face. If it was any other woman but Ziva he would have taken this opportunity to jump on her and have sex in the kitchen. But Tony knew better than that. This time he didn't want to mess this up, he was going to take it slow. He gently placed each of his hands on her thighs and squeezed as a sign of comfort.

"how was your sleep?"

"really good, it was one of the first nights in ages that I did not have a nightmare." she looked up at him and he smiled when he saw a faint blush pass past her cheeks. But he had felt it too. He would never admit it to anyone, but however much of a womaniser he was, he always felt more alone and vulnerable when he slept alone. Sleeping with Ziva was like a child sleeping with a toy, he never felt alone.

"good. Well I better answer the phone then, it's been ringing the past 10 minutes."

Ziva suddenly snapped out of her trance and realised that whilst her and Tonly had been in the kitchen, a mobile had been ringing in the bedroom. Tony moved away from her and into the bedroom to answer the phone.

"DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo are you planning to come into work today?" Tony jumped at the sound of his bosses voice. When being on the phone to Gibbs it always felt like he was there in the room so Tony coughed before looking at his watch. 9:47am. _Crap _he thought to himself. He had overslept big time and he was supposed to at work hours ago. And so was Ziva for that matter.

"crap sorry boss I didn't see the time, erm shall I come in now? I mean I er had a late night..."

"yeah I can tell, what exactly did you and McGee drink? He's passed out on his desk. And don't bother we don't have a case. But tell Ziva I want to see both of you at my place tonight, I can tell there's some explaining to do."

Confused at Gibbs' words, Tony replied, "what makes you think I'm with Ziva boss?"

"you're using her phone stupid." and with that, he hung up.

_Crap_. Tony thought, _crap crap crap_. If only he had realised that it was Ziva's phone when he answered it. Now Ziva and himself had to prepare for Gibbs. And he knew it would not be nice.

Ziva watched as Tony walked back into the kitchen. She made a mental note to stop staring at him so often, but she just couldn't help herself. After years of flirting and mindless banter, he was finally here, in her apartment. And for the first time in ages, she felt comfortable around a man whilst wearing hardly anything. When she had been with Rivkin she had always felt like she had to do what he wanted but now, with Tony, she felt like she could be herself. She smiled and hopped of the counter and danced across the kitchen towards him. But her smile disappeared when she saw the worried expression on his face.

"what's wrong?" she said looking up at him with confusion.

Tony smiled and lifted one hand up to stroke her face.

"You used a contraction."

"do not avoid the question Tony."

"That was Gibbs."

"so?"

"and it was your phone..."

Ziva winced when she realised the mistake. If Tony had answered her phone, and it was that time in the morning, it looked like they had slept together. And that was far from the truth. She sighed before replying,

"let us not worry about Gibb's for now. But I see you did not actually make it to the shower, so do you want to join me?" Ziva could tell by Tony's large grin that it was a definite yes so she took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

When they got in to the bathroom, Tony turned around to close the door. When he turned back around he was faced with Ziva. But it was not just any Ziva, it was a very naked Ziva. Tony resisted the urge to shove her up against the wall, but couldn't hide the gulp that escaped his mouth. And it was obvious that Ziva had heard it because she reached forward smiling, before holding his face in one hand and pulling off his towel with the other. Her effect on him was made quite obvious when she removed the towel and she let out a low chuckle before guiding him to the shower.

"you know I have imagined this so many times, but I never thought it would actually happen."

Ziva laughed at Tony's remark but turned around to pick up her bottle of shower gel. As the water started to soak both of their bodies she handed the bottle to Tony before asking,

"can you do my back, please?" Tony willingly took the bottle and poured out a reasonable amount onto his hands before rubbing it generously onto her naked back. It pained him to see all the scars that covered her back but he tried to ignore them as he gently massaged her back. He rubbed small circles over each scar before placing a light kiss over each of one. This brought a tear to Ziva's eye as she never knew Tony would be so gentle. She slowly turned around to face him, his hands still resting on her hips.

The silence was enough. They stood there for a couple of minutes just staring into each others eyes. And in that short space of time they shared all their memories, all of the unsaid words, actions, times they had missed. But neither of them worried about how long it had taken them because in that moment nothing else mattered. Just being in each others company was enough. Then as if it wasthe most natural thing in the world, Tony reached up his hand to cup Ziva's face and as if both of them were acting on reflexes, the bent their heads towards each other as their lips met.

It was almost as if it was their first time. Of course it wasn't though, they had kissed a lot on their undercover mission back when they first started working together. But this took Ziva's breath away, his lips were so gentle. And ever the slightest touch brought fireworks to her head. They moved their lips toget her in perfect synchronisation, taking small breaths at the same time as each other, neither of them wanting to let go. Tony's lips parted to let him tongue out as he circled around Ziva's small lips. A small groan left Ziva's mouth as she separated her lips to let Tony's tongue enter. Their tongues met and moved around each other in perfect time, as though they were dancing. In that moment they both felt complete. Neither of them wanted anything else but each other. Standing their in the shower kissing was enough, they didn't need more. But the heat of the shower gradually started to cool until the water had turned to freezing cold.

"damn," Ziva started laughing, "I forgot that we would probably run out of hot water." Tony laughed but stepped out of the shower before helping Ziva out. He wrapped one of the towels around his waist before holding her close to him. Ziva looked up at him quizzically before Tony answered with a cackle,

"Shh, this is a much more effective drying system."

**Aww I don't know if any of you noticed but that was actually the first time they properly kissed in my story :') but hope you liked it and please REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! I thought it might be nice to dedicate a song to each chapter so from now on i will find a song that suits each cHapters events. I've been reading lots of other Tiva fanfiction recently(like non stop) and its even got to the point that my mum is complaining about it opss... But here's the next chapter :) I'm using inspiration from other stories so hopefully it should turn out well as I'm having a bit of a writers block at the moment so KEEP REVIEWING!**

**_Song: the reason by hoobastank_**

Ziva opened her eyes and yawned. She was exhausted. After the eventful shower that morning they had gotten dressed before Tony headed off home for the afternoon as he 'had things to take care of'. Ziva hadn't minded really. After the events of the past week she had felt a little to overwhelmed and it felt good to have some alone time. It had all happened so fast but one thing was for sure, she didn't regret any of it. After Tony had left she had decided to clean up her apartment a bit as she had not cleaned in a while and it seemed like she would be having more people around now. She had hoovered all the floors, cleaned the bathroom and kitchen, and put on two lots of washing that was know hanging on the drying racks in the kitchen. After that she had decided to take a short nap on the sofa before sorting out herself for that evening.

As she looked around she realised how large her apartment actually was. Usually she was so preoccupied with work she hardly ever spent time at home but now she fmore it more important in her life than ever before. The walls all around her living room wbares bare, pale white which werebegging for colour; begging to be covered with photos and memories. And hopefully with Tony playing a part in her life now, this would look more like a house than a temporary hotel room. And unlike Tony's apartment she had a double bed so she presumed they would be spending the majority of their time spent together at her apartment. Looking at her watch she realised it was coming up to 4:30 and due to the uneventful day at the office, Gibbs had told them to be at his house at 5. They had agreed that Tony would swing by at 4:45 to pick her up before heading off to face the Gibbs confrontation.

Because she had spent the whole day at home, she had not bothered to get properly dressed so she was currently wearing her pyjama shorts along with a plain vest top which hung loosely over her fragile form. She decided that she should get dressed into more appropriate attire before Tony arrived so she headed into her bedroom to find something to wear. Just as she reached her wardrobe, she head the familiar buzz of her mobile. She looked over at her phone to see she had a message from Tony.

_make sure you're wearing something nice, have a surprise for after Gibb's. T x_

Ziva thought for a minute before typing her reply.

_You should know better than to leave a girl 15 mins to choose! See you soon, Z x_

She smiled as she pulled out a pale pink skirt that sashayed down to just above her knee, and pulled out a white frilly top to wear with it. She knew this would come to a surprise for both Tony and Gibbs as they were both used to her pale, down to earth outfits that she usually wore in the of them knew her as a girly girl but this was Ziva, and she was determined to prove everyone wrong.

Perfectly timed 15 minutes later, Tony strode out of the elevator and down towards Ziva's apartment. He had chosen, like her, to go for something no one would usually expect him to wear; opting for a pair of smart but casual trousers and a casual white shirt, leaving the top few buttons open to reveal a small section of his toned yet slightly hairy chest. He took a deep breath before ringing Ziva's doorbell.

"one second Tony!" he heard her yell from inside the apartment. He made a habit of looking idley around before she opened the door, and took hold of his hand like it was the most casual thing in the world. And to be honest it probably was. But for Tony he was still having trouble grasping the whole concept of them being a couple, and he was making the most of every moment of it.

"you," he said squeezing her cheek, before placing a quick kiss on her lips, "look absolutely gorgeous."

Ziva looked slightly embarrassed at his comment, and started to drag him down the hall towards the elevator.

"oh be quiet Tony. Now tell me, where are we going afterwards...?" but Ziva's comment was left unanswered as the doors to the elevator closed and she was pulled once again into a long, sensual kiss.

Gibbs looked at his watch. It was almost 5 and he knew Tony and Ziva would walk into his basement any minute soon. They both knew better than to keep him waiting and after this mornings mishap, there was no way they would risk angering him.

He rested himself against one of the workbenches surrounding his basement and sighed, because he knew this had been coming for a long time. Everyone had seen the connection between them straight away when they had first met, even if neither of them had admitted it to themselves. And technically it was not against the NCIS rules to have inter-office relationships but it was against one of his rules. Rule number 12. And everyone knew that if you broke one of Gibbs' rules, you might as well leave or you would have to make a jolly good job of hiding it.

The reason he had put that rule in place to stop anyone from getting hurt. Having relationships in this line of work was extremely dangerous, and having lost his own biological family to it, he did not want the same to happen to his team. To him they were like family. He didn't want them getting hurt and he'd be damned if he let any of his team turn into mush due to the effects of being in love.

He looked up as he heard the familiar footsteps heading down his steps. He looked up to see Tony and Ziva, but not the usual Tony and Ziva he was used to.

This couple looked in love, but lost at the same time. They were nervously holding each others hands and looking around with a great deal of worry in his eyes. This made Gibbs' heart melt and he realised what it would do to them if he didn't let this happen. They were meant to be together, and who was he to say otherwise?

But he was Gibbs, and he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Ziva, wait upstairs. I want to speak to Tony alone first." Ziva did what he said and unwillingly let go of Tony's hand before striding back up the stairs and into the lounge. Both Tony and Gibbs watched her leave before Gibbs took the first spin at Tony.

"a skirt? God dammit DiNozzo what are you doing to her?!"

"I'm sorry boss I don't know how exactly it happened, but it just did!"

"just happened!? And I presume you just so happened to play Barbie and Ken in her bed last night as well?"

Realising what Gibbs was implying Tony's eyes grew wide and he started to shake his head.

"holy crap boss who do you think I am?! Me and Ziva didn't sleep together last night, we haven't even got to this stage yet, we haven't even been together that long! She just needed some comfort so I stayed the night with her." after a long hard stare, Gibbs changed his tone before replying quietly,

"Now you listen here DiNozzo. Ziva is like a daughter to me so if you even THINK about hurting her I will personally see that you die painfully, and slowly. You hear me?"

Shocked by his tone, and slightly offended too, Tony replied quietly,

"She's not like them boss, she's different. I don't know what she's done to me but I'm determined to change for her. I was getting to old for the Casanova look anyway..."

"it's called love."

"huh?"

"you love her don't you?" tony hung his head low at this and decided how to answer it. But really, there was no other way to put it.

"yes..."

Gibbs strided around the side of the table to where Tony was standing before putting one strong hand on his shoulder.

"listen to me Tony, last time I did something like this it didn't end well. She ended up with a broken heart and I swore I would never let it happen to any of my children."

Tony looked up sharply, "children?..."

But instead, Gibbs looked back up at him with his usual expression before answering,

"time to go back up and discuss this with Ziva." So Tomy followed his boss eagerly up the staias to see what his verdict was.

Ziva looked desperately at Tony's face as he came up the stairs, hoping to find answers but unfortunately found none. She felt a sudden pang of pride in her chest when she realised how much Tony looked like Gibbs. They had the same walk and were both wearing the same unreadable expression on their faces.

"Now listen you two," Gibbs started, "if this effects your fieldwork or I see any ass grabbing behaviour in the office AT ALL I swear I will separate the team again and you will never work so much as in the same building again, understood?"

Ziva and Tony both replied with slow nods before holding each others hands tightly, waiting for Gibbs to continue.

"but I can see that this has been long overdue so who am I to stop you? Anyway that means I owe Ducky a drink so you two better be making a move on."

"you and Ducky made a bet on us too?!" Ziva said, rather agast and clearly refering to Abby and McGee's bet. Gibbs smirked before replying,

"Oh trust me, the who navy yard was betting. Now get out of here before I change my mind." he gently pushed the new couple towards the open door before pulling Ziva aside with a knowing glance. She looked at him before turning to Tony,

"I will just be a second, meet you in the car, yes?" Tony knowingly nodded before heading down to the car on the edge of the road. Without hesitation Ziva turned her attention to Gibbs who was standing with his arms protectively on her shoulders.

"you sure you kids know what you're doing?" Ziva suddenly saw the protective look of the father figure which she had been missing her entire life.

"I am sure Gibbs. Tony loves me." Gibbs stared at her for a second before pulling her into a large hug.

"I know he does kid, but if he gives you any trouble just give me a call and I'll go at him with my axe no problem." and with that, he planted a kiss on her forehead before heading back inside his house. Ziva watched him go back inside before turning back around to where Tony was leaning out of the car window with a biggrin on his face.

"so you ready to go or what?!" Ziva stood for a second in completely bliss before heading down the steps and into the car with her boyfriend, and she was entirely happy to carry on repeating that phrase to herself as much as possible.

**Hope you like the idea of having the song with it, next chapter should be up soon! X**


	11. Chapter 11

**here's the next chapter. Trying to work out how I want this to go and how many chapters there are going to be but hopefully it will work. You may notice some of the songs I choose have been mentioned earlier on but that's only because the songs are also relevant to my personal life to. But hope you enjoy this :)**

_**Song: I Will Be by Avril Lavigne**_

As Zivno stepped into the car she immediately noticed Tony's change of mood. He flashed her one of his famous DiNozzo smiles before putting the car into reverse and pulling out of the parking spot. Slightly concerned about Tony's sneakiness Ziva started to question him.

"where are we going Tony?"

"ah my little ninja, you will have to wait and see."

"really, Tony? I do not feel it is right for you to be so secretive after all the..."

"hassle?" Tony finished for her.

"yes hassle, hassle we have been through"

"oh don't be like that, I promise you it will be a nice surprise, I've been wanting to do this for ages."

They spent the rest of the journey in silence. Tony, slightly worried at Ziva's reaction, moved his hand on top of hers, that was currently placed on her upper thigh. He squeezed her hand lightly and was relieved to feel her squeeze back in response. She looked up at him with sad eyes before saying,

"I am sorry Tony, it is just that every time someone tries to surprise me it always goes wrong. There was one time when I was younger when my father took me out to lunch as a surprise for getting a good score in my tests. I thought it was a dream come true as we never really got to spent much father-daughter time together so I was really happy. But then halfway through the meal he got a call and ended up shoving some money on the table before pulling me up and telling me we were leaving. He always put his work before me, and it saddened me that I seemed to mean that little to him."

Tony sat for a moment and stared at her hard(luckily they were at traffic lights so he didn't have to worry about driving). He thought carefully about what to say before replying with what came most naturally.

"I'm sorry about your father Ziva, no one should have to have a childhood like that, and I for one fully understand what it's like having your father desert you, but this is me were talking about. You mean the world to me Ziva and I made a promise to myself and Gibbs that I will never leave you alone again. Yes, we may have our share of arguments, disagreements, but I am willing to sort them out because I'm in love with you Ziva. I have been since I first met you, leaving you in Tel Aviv was the hardest thing I had done and I promise that were in this for the long run, okay?"

Tony lifted his hand to Ziva's cheek before forcing her to look at him straight in the eye. Ziva opened her mouth to reply but suddenly felt a wave of emotion wash over her and she tried not to cry.

"I... Love you too Tony. And I too promise never to leave you and I promise to try and keep myself together because I don't want to lose you." Ziva admitted before looking back down to the floor of the car.

"hey, I'm here for you. And I love every messed up bit of you. Don't worry about your imperfections because without them you wouldn't be you. Remind me to thank..."

But Tony didn't get to finish his sentence as the car behind them suddenly honked his horn before yelling a string of curse words at them to 'get a move on'. They both looked at each other with childish grins before starting the car back up and continuing their journey. They sat humming along to radio before Tony pulled up and parked the car. In silence he got out and walked around to help Ziva out before opening up the back door and pulling out a woven basket. Ziva's heart began to race when she pieced all the bits of the puzzle together. Where they were, what he was holding, what they were wearing...

"tony, why are we at the navy yard?"

"because," he said with a sheepish grin, "this is where we first met. And it's only right we have our first date where we first met isn't it?"

As they stepped out of the creaking silver lift Ziva held her breath. She looked around and couldn't contain her current emotions. A they walked towards the bull pen she noticed the usual clutter of the surrounding tables had been cleaned up and pushed back to make way for a picnic blanket that was now resting in the centre of the four desks. Sets of multicoloured fairy lights had been strung around the surrounding desks and walls to give off a low, peacful glow. Music was also playing quietly from a mysterious source which caused Ziva to turn to Tony in shock. Recognising the emotion in Ziva's eyes Tony walked them up to the entrance of the bullpen before whispering softly to her,

"hey sweet cheeks, they're playing our song."

Ziva looked up at Tony and wondered to herself what she had done to deserve this wonderful man in her life. She was about to pull him in for a long kiss when a sudden voice behind her made her jump.

"hello my name is Abby and I will be your waitress for this evening. Now if you would like to take a seat and I can show you the menu for tonight."

Ziva turned around and tried to stifle her laugh when she saw Abby standing there in a black frilly waitresses costume, holding to menus. Abby pointed diligently towards the carpet indicating that Tony and Ziva should sit down. As they sat Ziva looked towards Tony with an inquisitive look on her face and was answered with small shrug From before he said,

"I needed help pulling this off, and who better to ask?"

"ah wise choice my boy, now take a look at the menu please"

They were both handed paper menus that had obviously been printed out that day. Ziva managed a chuckle before looking up and saying,

"um Abby, there is only one thing on this menu..."

"so it's sorted, you will both have the Chinese." she grabbed the menus before skipping off back around to behind the staircase. And as if on cue, McGee appeared looking a bit flustered and embarrassed and holding a bottle of bubbley.

"nice outfit McGoo" Tony sniggered before he and Ziva looked up and down at what he was wearing. Along with a white shirt and black trousers, Abby had made him wear a satin red waistcoat and bowtie. McGee blushed a bright red beforecourting out the drinks and replying,

"don't ask..." and he muttered under his breath in Tony's direction, "you owe me BIG time..." he hurried off in the opposite direction as Abby returned holding two take away Chinese noodle boxes, complete with two sets of chopsticks. Tony checked to see Ziva's reaction and he joined in her smiling as Abby handed them their food.

"Bon appetit!" she gave a smug smile before disappearing off again to join McGee. She gave him a silent nod as if to say "now!" and immediately the plasma screen that was so frequently used to show dead bodies on was filled with colour as The beginning of "The Breakfast Club" started to play on the screen. Ziva turned to Tony with a bemused smile on her face.

"Aw Tony..."

"shh," Tony put a finger to her lips as he pulled her close, "just watch..."

From the other side of the room McGee and Abby stood grinning as they watched their co-workers move closer together to watch the film. Abby turned and whispered to McGee,

"see, didn't I tell you doing all this would be worth it in the end?!" McGee took a deep breath before replying back.

"there is one thing that could be better..."

Abby looked up confused. "what?"

"this." Tim took a deep breath before leaning in and pulling Abby into a long kiss. At first Abby was too shocked to reply but she quickly got over her shock and replied hungrily using her tongue. Before they knew it, they had walked backwards leading each other into the storage room behind the stairs.

Back in the Bullpen Tony and Ziva looked at their friends hurry for some privacy before grinning. Ziva turned towards Tny before looking straight into his eyes and saying,

"I think this evening has turned out well for everyone, yes?"

Tony answered by kissing her quickly on the lips, before turning her head back to watch the rest of the film.

**Now sorry that was quite short but if I have enough time and enough people REVIEW and tell me what they want, then I might be able to get the next chapter up tonight. So here's the question, do you want some more serious stuff or is it some time for some smut? REVIEW or MESSAGE ME with what you want otherwise I won't be able to write the next chapter until I get enough answers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, after some hard thinking and debating I have decided what I am going to do. I think I will change the rating of this after this chapter as it might get into some quite steamy M rating... But here we go, I don't know how exactly it will work out... I was quite disappointed with the amount of reviews I got last time so I hope more people will review this time otherwise I will think you want me to stop... :( **

_**Song: If I Lose Myself - OneRepublic**_

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the songs, characters or shows I've mentioned etc etc etc...**

By the time Ziva and Tony had arrived back at the apartment, they were in an entirely different mood.

After the film had finished, and McGee and Abby had reappeared from the storage room, they had been treated to Washingtons finest cheesecake which they had happily shared with two forks. Abby had also changed the music to something more sensual(due to Tony's request) so they had spent a good time dancing. McGee had also somehow managed to get them to finish 3 bottles of champagne and this had left the new couple feeling slightly giddy. As Tony had driven them there, Abby had called them a cab to take them home for the night. She had also had a call from Gibbs telling them not to bother coming into work the following day as he had 'matters to deal with'. But this was Gibbs, so everyone knew better than to go sneaking into his personal business. If this had been any other day then the team would have investigated anyway, but due to the recent events(or should they be called 'discoveries'), they were quite happy to leave Gibbs to go about his own business.

The cab ride home had been rather uncomfortable because both of them were to distracted by each other and wanted to get into the privacy of the apartment as soon as possible. When they stepped out of the cab(much to the drivers relief), Tony shoved the money at the driver before they rushed inside and up to the apartment. The whole time they were touching each other in anyway they could. To anyone who saw them, they probably looked like a couple of school kids trying to have some fun before their parents got back from the store. Eventually They giggled as they collapsed inside the front door to her apartment. and Ziva turned around to close the door, whilst dropping her bag on the floor at the same time. Just as she turned around, she felt an enormous force push her backwards into the door, and she wriggled and squealed as Tony covered her face with kisses.

"Tony," Ziva managed to gasp between breaths, "we are barely inside my apartment and you already feel the need to attack me"

"no," he replied huskily, "I have been wanting to do this all evening; I just never got the chance."

"well now you do." Ziva replied a little too encouraged Tony to bend down and using both hands, he reached around her thighs and pulled her up so she was straddling his waist. She hooked her legs around his hips tightly and slowly began to grind up against him. Tony let out a deep groan from his throat and the effect she was having on him was growing increasingly evident from under his trousers.

"Oh Ziva," he growled between kisses, "the things I could do to you."

And with that they both shut up and let their bodies do the talking. Ziva's hold around Tony's neck tightened as she pulled his lips to hers. Her lips immediately parted allowing him full access to her inner mouth. Their tongues collided in a battle of power as he slowly carried her towards the bedroom. As they got to the bedroom he pulled back gently to look in her eyes. She tried to pull him back but he spoke to her in a serious tone.

"Ziva, are you sure you want this?"

"Tony," she said looking deep into his eyes, and replied with a seductive tone, "I wanted this since I met you. One could say you had me at phone sex."

For Tony, that was enough. He pulled their heads back together, and while he guided them to the bed, Ziva lay sensual kisses up and down his neck. She found a sensitive spot just below his jaw and decided to explore that with her tongue.

"you like that mon petit pois?" She was answered with a low moan from Tony as he rolled back his head in pleasure. As he lay her down on the bed, he climbed gently on top of her before leaning back in. However, she stopped him and rolled out from underneath him. He looked at her with a mixture of confusion and worry in his eyes.

"did I hurt you?" he said immediately. Ziva's expression softened and she took his cheek in her hand.

"no my darling, I just need to go to the bathroom quickly." and before she left, she leant in and added, "the condoms are in the side table." she moved away with such grace that Tony could not help but stare.

When she was gone he rolled over and removed his T-shirt and trousers before pulling down his boxers to cover his now steel rod with the condom from Ziva's draw. He smiled as he realised it was a perfect fit. The thought of Ziva imagining his manhood made him only harder. He groaned before lying back on the pillow and turning down the light. He wanted the mood and atmosphere to be perfect for their first time.

When she walked back into the room, he was astounded. Ziva walked towards him watching his eyes grow wider by the second. Finally she closed the gap between them by climbing onto the bed crawling slowly towards him.

"see anything you like Tony?" she purred, before finally climbing over him. She hovered over him like a wild cat before arching her back so her stomach just touched his. Meanwhile she rested her elbows either side of his head using one arm to prop herself up and the other to gently stroke back his bangs, that were starting to stick to his hot forehead. Tony was finding it hard to come to terms to the beautiful woman who lay before him. Ziva was wearing a matching red lace thong and bra, and from the way she was curved onto of him, he could just see the top of her behind curving out from the small of her back. As her smooth, toned legs tightened either side of his, he wrapped his arms around her waist, only pulling her closer.

This allowed Ziva only more access to feel Tony's erection pressing into her stomach and she realised pretty soon she was going to have to take care of it. She slowly dragged one of her hands down the side of his face, making sure the nails grazed gently over his skin. Whilst looking him straight in the eye she bit her lip and flashed a quick glance at his lips before returning them to his now bulging eyes. Tony gathered this as a sign to kiss her again so he pulled her face down to his before moving one of his hands up to massage her breast. As he heard her let out a low moan he smiled inwardly at himself. But his fantasy stopped when she used the hand that was trailing down his face to pin his hand back at his side before leaning up to whisper in his ear,

"oh Tony darling, your turn comes later. But for now, you are at my mercy..." she muttered the last few words between kisses that she trailed down his bare chest. She moved her hands to place them on top of his to prevent him from moving and overpowering her. As she got lower to his groin, he bucked up causing her to use her weight to push him down again.

"keep still my precious, let me take care of it." and with that, she took him in her mouth. At first she was shocked with the size but she was pleasantly surprised to find he had chosen one of the flavoured condoms to attend to her growing hunger for him. She started slowly but her pace quickened as Tony started to moan. His breath started to come is irregular gasps as Ziva(whilst keeping her mouth on him) started to roll her tongue around the head. She then drew it up and down the shaft before using her mouth to apply as much tension as possible. She drew her mouth back as she lay kisses up and down his shaft before using one of her hands to massage his balls.

"Don't. Stop..." Tony was gasping at this point, the pleasure clear on his face. This only made Ziva grin more as she took his balls in her mouth. First one, then two, before releasing them then repeating the action. She never once moved her hand from his hardness as she started to vigorously pump up and down. Tony's breaths were getting shorter and quicker telling her he had almost reached his climax. She slid her body back up to his face before laying kisses on his neck and whispering,

"Let go hunny, just let go." and with that, Tony quaked as the aftershock washed over him. He shuddered underneath Ziva, causing her to smile at his response. When he calmed down he opened his eyes, and Ziva noticed his change quickly. His eyes turned mischievous and with a sudden quick movement, he grabbed her around the waist causing her to gasp, and flipped her onto her back so he was now on top of her.

"Now my dear Ziva, it is your turn to pay the price."

Tony watched gleefully as Ziva struggled beneath him, not used to the lack of power. She reached up desperately to grab hold of his face but he didn't let her get her way because as soon as she moved her hands, he used his toned body to push down on her harder, restricting her access.

"All in good time sweet cheeks, tut tut tut where are your manners?" he playfully wrapped the edge of her hair around her fingers before using his free hand to trace circles along her stomach. As he found the sensitive spot above her shoulder blade, he began to softly nip and tug using his teeth. He held Ziva tightly as she bucked upwards in pleasure and Tony used this opportunity to reach his hand around and grab her arse.

"this my dear, is payback." by now Ziva was gasping for air as one hand was massaging her breast and the other was fondling with her upper thigh. He lifted the hand that was supporting her thigh to slide off the piece of red lace that was blocking him from his target. He pulled it halfway down and Ziva used what strength she had left to move it completely off with her legs. Without hesitation Tony slipped a hand between her legs and immediately felt the heat radiating from her core.

"God dammit Ziva, you're so wet..." She could only manage to stifle a quiet sound as a response, that was halfway between a moan and a sigh. He started to gently massage on top of her vagina whilst bringing his other hand down to support her thigh. Ziva was busy using Tony's hair to keep her still and judging from the look on her face, Tony decided to carry on.

He slowly began to use one finger to rub at her clit whilst using the others to work around the edge. She shuddered slightly at the inital touch but gave an encouraging tug at Tony's hair, telling him not to stop. He increased his pace more harshly before looking into her eyes as he slipped one finger into her. She muffled a cry as he began to pump his finger in and out in a consistant rhythm, and bringing his other hand up and down her back to comfort her. when he saw she looked happy, he slowly added a second finger and carried on the motion. She started to tremble and Tony removed his fingers just in time to feel her walls clench around him. He moved his tongue down to clean up her juices before moving up to whisper in her ear,

"You don't even smell of taste bad Ziva, how the hell do you manage that?!" but before he had time to answer, he felt a small hagasp rasp hold of his dick, which was now rock solid again.

Ziva used hands to guide Tony and his manhood in line with her body before bringing his head up to stare into his eyes. She slowly started to rub his tip up and down her folds before they grasped a mind of their own. She looked at Tony before adding seriously,

"I want to be looking into your eyes the entire time Tony, now don't disappoint me."

And with that, he pushed into her. The first few inches were a shock to Ziva as she adjusted to meet his size, but soon enough, they had a comfortable rhythm. He never once took his eyes off hers as he kept rocking back and forth. He noticed the trail of sweat start to build up on her forehead before she reach around behind him and grabbed hold of his arse. With a sudden movement she thrust her hips upward as he drove completely inside her. He watched in anticipation as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"common baby let go, do this for me." and with that Ziva's walls caved in around him as she reached the height of her orgasm which caused him to come too. They both collapsed in a pile of heat and sweat and let their panting slow down.

"fuck Tony, fuck." Ziva panted between gasps.

"that," he replied slowly, "was the single sexiest thing I have ever seen."

"oh you just wait to see what more I have in store for you, my little minx." she purred softly to him, before rolling out from underneath him and sauntering to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

**So how was that? I really need reviews to know if you want me to do more of that sort of thing or if you'd prefer serious stuff from now on. Now hope that was enough for tonight, I'm shattered so I can't be bothered to check for spelling mistakes or grammar issues(remember I'm using an iPad here) so hopefully that's good enough :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quite annoyed because I wrote this out completely but then it deleted itself so I have to start all over again :( but new on Cote De Pablo! Apparently(according to my sister and her sources) she will not be leaving in a body bag and she might come back in a later episode(thank god) and there's also rumoured to be lots of Tiva YAY :D so we can only hope... Oh well here it is(again -_-)**

_**Ill stand by you - The Pretenders**_

Tony lay shuffling around in Ziva's bed for almost 10 minutes before opening his eyes. The pale light was streaming in from behind the cotton slowly raised his hand to cover his eyes, being careful not to wake Ziva who was curled up like a child on his opposite arm. That arm had gone dead at around 3 in the morning, but right now, he didn't really care.

Ziva. He smiled over and over, quietly saying her name to himself. Not aware he was saying it out loud, it left his mouth slightly louder than planned.

"Ziva..." A sudden smile appeared on her still sleeping face and she answered in a husky voice,

"trying to sleep with you chanting my name is slightly disconcerting dear." he grimaced when he realised she was right, before rolling over and picking up is watch.

"crap, we're going to be late again" he jumped up with a start before Ziva reached up to pull him back down.

"we have the day off remember?"

"oh yeah I forgot, what else did I forget?" A small chuckle left Ziva's mouth.

"well what do you actually remember?"

"that we had the most mind boggling sex ever." Ziva bent over him to kiss him lightly, before whispering in his ear,

"and that my hairy little but," *kiss* "is all you need to remember." they lay in complete bliss for a while, just staring into each others eyes. Ziva had once heard that eyes were the window into the soul, and in that moment, she knew exactly what they meant.

Tony's eyes were fascinating; they were a mysterious brown, his brows furrowed showing all his concern for her. She gently brought her arm up to his face, as if telling him not to worry. He immediately softened his muscles and started to show much more compassion for her than he ever had before. She knew he was trying to show her sympathy, and she secretly hated that.

Yes she had been through a great deal of pain, both physically and mentally, but she was trying to move past that. And having family and friended constantly worry about her made it extremely hard. She never liked to admit it, but she was a very emotional person. She would go home some nights and just cry, to do nothing more than to get it out of her system. when she was younger she tried talking to people about it but they just dismissed it, telling her she was overreacting. Yes, then it had been stupid stuff like boys, friends etc, but it was still pain. Only now she was older the pain had built up. Growing on her like bricks. Having to deal with Somalia, her father, Tali, Ari, Tony, Mossad... She wondered how much she could take.

Tony would often sit and look at Ziva at work. He'd never admit it, but he was always worried about her, it was pretty damn hard not to be. She had always had this hard exterior, and only a few times had she ever revealed her true feelings to him, let alone anyone. In the elevator, after Somalia, after her fathers death... He sighed and rolled over back onto his back before staring at the celieing, trying to make sense of the cracks as if that was the most important thing to do, when it clearly wasn't.

Ziva sighed when she noticed the thoughtful look in Tony's eyes. She used her free hand to roll him over so he was facing away from her. She then shuffled in behind him and tucked her legs in under behind his so she was spooning him. She used one hand to trace shapes into his back whilst using the other only to pull him closer.

"You are looking very... Thoughtful Tony. Please tell me what is on your head?"

Tony thought carefully about the nicest way to put it before answering,

"Mind, Ziva. It's what is on your mind. And to answer your question, Trust."

At this point he rolled over, so his deep, dark eyes were staring straight into hers.

"trust?"

"yeah," he took a breath before deciding to come straight out with it, "how much do you trust me Zi?" his hurt tone made Ziva feel bad, but it didn't take her long to answer.

"Tony, I have trusted you with my life and now I am trusting you with my heart. Is that not enough?"

"I don't mean that Ziva, and you know it."

She looked down at his chest chest as she thought how to answer. Sensing how uncomfortable she was Tony lifted her chin up using his hand so she was forced to look at him. Then speaking more softly, asked,

"Ziva, why?"

"I don not want you to leave me."

she spoke so quietly with such a sad tone, he found it very hard not to pull her in and tell her everything would be alright but he knew it would have to be sorted sometime, and he couldn't see her in this much pain.

"now why in the world would you think I would ever leave you Ziva?"

She started so use her dainty small fingers to play with his chest hair as she answered,

"because every time I ever tell someone what I feel, or even have a go at them, they leave. I have a habit of pushing people away at the wrong times and when I need people the most, they are gone. They do not even want to know me because all they see me as is that messed up girl, and now, I do not think I would even correct them myslef... And I have learnt that if I want people to stay then I should not share my feelings because the truth is, people do not care. The ones who say they are our friends disappear at the first sign of trouble, and I do not want that to happen to you, because you mmuch too much..."

She quietly mumbled the last bit as she did not want to let it get to Tony's head, but instead it did the opposite. He pulled her closer and covered every inch of her face in kisses before replying,

"Zi, why would your past stop me from wanting you? Yes, I know you have your issues, I have known you for so long I can tell that you are an emotional person but that is fine because I have issues to, but that's what we are for, right? Working out these problems TOGETHER? You do not have to deal with this alone! I promise," he said these words with strong emphasis, "to stand by you. We will argue but I promise to work through it because I love you Ziva, always have. And nothing will change that."

After wiping her teary eyes, Ziva muttered what sounded like Hebrew into Tony's chest before pulling him up to kiss his lips. They lay they for a few minutes just enjoying each others company before she slid out of bed, stretched, and walked to the door. She turned around to him and in a more cheery tone, said,

"how about breakfast? I believe there is some pancake mixture left in the fridge...?" and with that, she danced out of the room smiling. _What have I done to deserve this?_ Tony thought to himself. He definitely didn't feel like he deserved it. As he settled down into the pillows once again, he heard the shrill of his mobile coming from his trouser pocket on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and stretched before flipping it on to answer it.

"DiNozzo."

"Glad to see you answered the right phone this time." the familiar chuckle of his boss woke him up immediately as he replied worriedly,

"why are you calling me? Am I in trouble?"

"should you be?" realising his boss still didn't know about his and Ziva's secret date in the office, he shut up immediately.

"uh no..." he felt Gibbs' silent head slap like a tone of bricks before Gibbs answered.

"Anyway change of plan. I want you and Ziva at the Navy Yard as soon as possible. We've got business to do..." and with that, Gibbs closed his mobile. Tony sighed and leaned out the door, in Ziva's direction.

"Uh sweet cheeks? Slight change of plan..."

**sorry that one was shorter than the others, I was in a bad mood after it deleted itself so I didn't fancy doing it all over again but that's what you're getting. Oh well REVIEW and next chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow lyl x**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I have been reading lots of spoilers for next season and they all seem to be hinting at a Tiva ending so I'm quite happy, even with Michael weatherly saying it will bring "closure" to the show :Dbut I also found out that Cote De Pablo turned down the offer to stay even when she was offered loads more money which is really annoying because I don't know why she would want to leave :( oh well this chapter isn't too interesting but enjoy :)**

**_Shakira - Spy_**

Finally Ziva pulled her mini into the carpark of the Navy Yard, and Tony took a moment to regain his breath. They had been stopped twice by cops and lets just say, Tony was definitely more awake than he had been half an hour ago.

As they walked into the elevator Tony could sense Ziva's anxiousness so he suck his hand into hers. She immediately gripped on tight and he was surprised to feel she was shaking. He turned his head to look at her and she looked back at him with a teary grin. Checking to make sure the lift doors were fully closed, he pulled her into his chest for a hug. Hr hands snuck round his waist and she sighed as she breathed in his familiar scent. She couldn't describe it really, just that it smelt faintly of aftershave and strongly of his apartment. It was this smell he used to imagine when she slept at night, hoping to find comfort. And she was having a great trouble now trying to grasp the fact that it was real, he was really there in her arms. They unwillingly pulled away as they got out of the elevator and walked towards the bull pen.

Gibbs looked at the couple closely. They were walking extremely close to each other but smartly not showing any signs of PDA in the office. He grinned to himself, remembering the days when he used to be like that. As they got closer he could sense the tense atmosphere between them and sighed. They were young, they still had healing to do and that was understandable. he just hoped they did it quickly so it didn't affect their fieldwork.

Watching Gibbs signal upstairs they moved further away from each other because they realised that neither of them were particularly in the mood to explain to Vance the aspects of their relationship. Gibbs smirked as he saw their nervousness but he turned away from both of them and started bounding upstairs. They followed quickly in succession, no one saying a word to each other. As they entered Vance's office, Heather his secretary looked up just in time to see Gibbs stride in. Knowing all too well from previous encounters that Gibbs would not wait, she flashed a smile at Tony(much to Ziva's annoyance), before pressing a button to let Vance know that they had arrived.

As they walked into the main office space, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were surprised to see Vance staring glumly out the window, with the all too familiar tooth pick hanging out. He turned around to his company and gave a low 'hmf' to see that his guests were in a bad mood to.

"it seems like our air services are not as secure as we hoped." as he was confronted with three confused faces he carried on, realising he hadn't been completely understood.

"three days ago, a couple landed in Los Angeles International Airport under the names Rosalie and Casper Dixon. Due to weak security and their sophisticated use of fake IDs, no one failed to notice that they were actually the infamous Rosalie and Casper Massorati, wanted in 7 countries for 23 different accounts of murder. The US believe they were linked to the death of a navy Captain and his wife three years ago. However this husband and wife are extremely dangerous and have well known sources around the world. They have brought a house in LA and it seems like they are planning to stay there for a while. Your job is to go undercover as a married couple and infiltrate their plans. Once you have befriended the couple and gained the information needed, we will get you out of there and let the FBI finish the job."

He handed files to Ziva and Tony before adding,

"Your flight is at 10 tonight so I suggest you go home and pack lightly, there will be clothes provided for you there, and you can read these on the flight." He gave the three agents a confused glare as they all looked at each other with amused smirks on their faces. After a couple of minutes he got impatient and told Ziva and Tony to leave. They left silently and Vance watched them go before turning to Gibbs,

"what was that all about?" he shot at Gibbs.

"You'll find out when they're ready." he replied with a smirk. Vance glanced closely at his friends face before adding,

"You and McGee will be staying here and running background checks or whatever they need, understood?" Gibbs nodded before swinging out of the room. This case was going to be interesting.

As soon as they stepped into the elevator, Tony looked at Ziva before flicking the emergency stop switch. As the lights went out and the machine jolted to a stop, Ziva lifted her eyes up to Tony's with confusion. He was staring at her with a concerned look on his face, one she'd seen many times before.

"What are you doing Tony?" she spoke quietly in a tired voice but Tony was determined to make her open up, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"What's going on Zi? You were in such a cheery mood when we left, but as soon as we got here youve been shaking and acting really strange. Are you having second thoughts?..."

Ziva hurriedly defended herself when she realised what he was suggesting.

"Gosh Tony no! I do not regret anything between us, I am just feeling emotional that is all, ignore my hormones." Tony stared at her for a few minutes before he realised his hands were on her shoulders. He immediately pulled her in for a long kiss before flicking the switch again, jolting the lift back to life. She lay deflated in his arms the whole way to the car and as soon as they got home, she lay in bed and fell straight asleep.

A couple hours later, Ziva woke up to the smell of cooking wafting in from the kitchen. She sat up dazed before realising she was wearing her work clothes. She pulled the covers off her(she guessed Tony had put them on her when she was asleep) and stumbling into her little kitchenette. She was pleasantly surprised to find Tony humming away to some jazz tune on his ipod, completely unaware that she was watching him. She smiled before walking up behind him and sliding her arms around his waist. He jumped slightly then softened when he realised it was only Ziva. He pulled a headphone out of his ear before saying,

"good afternoon sweet cheeks."

"what are you making?" He turned around slightly to give her a better view.

"when I was younger and I was in a bad mood my mum would always make me pasta. It was, and still is, the best comfort food."

He separated the pasta into two separate bowls before pulling her to sit on his lap on the couch. She sat sideways so she had a view of his face, and do they both had room to eat. They both sat in silence whilst they ate before Ziva spoke.

"Tony, what do you think it will be like playing a married couple?" he chuckled lightly before replying,

"don't you remember last time?"

"yes, but this time it is different. We are in a relationship, will it not be strange for you?"

"Not really, I mean this time we can just do what feels natural."

"I guess so..." Ziva pondered over the idea, last time they had done this, they had barely known each other, so it had all been about passion. A mixture of hot, sweaty naked bodies, caught up in something they were unsure of. But this time would be different. She would make sure it felt right. She gave Tony a kiss on the cheek before slipping off his lap and putting down the plate, before heading back to her bedroom to pack.

**Sorry for this chapter, wasn't in a great mood. But I promise I have interesting things planned :D and in answer to the reviews yes sorry, Tony doesn't have brown eyes. I don't know if it was because I was rushing to retype it again or if I was thinking about Ziva but I didn't think closely x_x if I have time I will write the next chapter tonight otherwise see y'all tomorrow x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter - notice some of the clues in this ;) **

_**Everything has changed - Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran**_

The ride to the airport had been quite peaceful. There was a small drizzle so Tony and Ziva had curled up in the back of the cab, trying not to drift off. As it was 8o'clock, the sun had already set and darkness had covered the city. In the back of the cab all you could see was the glow of streetlights and hear the hum of the traffic passing them.

Ziva settled her mind elsewhere, focusing on the fact that she was about to go undercover as a married couple, with the guy she loved. Loved. She never thought she would be able to say that again, especially after Ray. However despite what people thought, she regretted none of it. Most people presume that when something goes wrong in your life, you regret it immediately. But she believed that you should learn from it. And like most people, she had her fair share of mistakes.

It took longer than usual to get to the airport due to traffic, but once they arrived, it only took them a short amount of time to check in and get onto the plane. Tony always loved going to the airport; being an agent meant you got access to VIP lounges and you always get to board first. They both grabbed a quick bite to eat, using their badges again, before boarding. Before they knew it they were up in the air.

"Hey do you remember the last time we were on a plane like this together?" Ziva laughed, remembering the trip back from Paris. But then she started to flash back to the night before, the night everything changed.

_They lay there in silence. Nothing compared to this. The feel of Tony's body against hers. The subconscious touching all night..._

_This was bliss._

_Suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her waist, drawing her closer._

_One hand was draped around her waist, the other tracing circles in her back._

_Her heart started to beat faster and faster, and Tony stopped when he noticed this._

_"Why the racing heart princess, it's just me..." _

_But the rock hard erection pressing against her back said otherwise._

_No material covering it, nothing to hide their true feelings._

_His breathing on her neck got warmer, as he lowered his hand to her thigh, only pulling his head closer to her back._

_Why did she agree to this?_

_Suddenly she felt his hand brush against her warmth. And boy, was it warm._

_Her naked legs pressed closer against his, only drawing his bare chest closer to her back, enabling her to feel the gentle brush of his chest hair._

_She moaned a low, throaty moan before closing her eyes to picture more. It was enough._

_But hell, she was going to murder Tony for booking the King suite when they got back to the USA,_

_But that could wait..._

"Zi? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Ziva jumped when she realised Tony had been calling her name. She cringed when she saw not only Tony, but the air hostess looking at her with a funny expression.

"I said, do you want anything to drink?" He repeated, unsure of why she was acting so strange.

"A glass of red wine please." The blonde hostess sighed when she saw Tony rub Ziva's leg affectionately. Ziva gave a sarcastic smile to the air hostess as of to say "he's mine back off" and thewar hostess walked off embarrassed. Ziva noticed Tony was looking at her with the worried expression and she sighed before kissing him on the nose with a look telling him not to worry. Just as she sat back, the grumpy air hostess arrived with her glass of wine. Ziva took it quickly, choosing not to look at her, before taking a sip. As she swallowed she felt a deep churning in her throat. She grabbed her stomach before using her other hand to cover her mouth and sprinting past Tony to the toilet. Tony stood up quickly and took a sip of Ziva's wine in confusion. When he was sure there was nothing wrong with the wine, he sprinted past the bemused air hostess and after Ziva.

He found her bending over the toilet, being violently sick. He used one hand to pull her hair back and the other to rub her back. When she finished she stood up with a dazed look on her face before bursting into tears. Tony quickly locked the bathroom door and pulled her into a hug. He ignored the calls from the staff telling them that only one person was permitted in the toilet at a time, and focused on comforting his girlfriend. After a couple of minutes Ziva looked up sniffling at Tny and said,

"I am sorry Tony, I do not know what came over me..."

"Hey," he said smoothing her hair down, "you have nothing to be sorry for. It's probably just a bug. Let's go back to the seats and you can try and get some rest."

He held Ziva's hand and they walked back to the seats in silence. Ignoring everyone's confused glances, he let Ziva rest her head on his shoulder, as she drifted off to sleep. However he couldn't ignore the feeling that something really strange was going on...

**oohh how weird I wonder what is going on with Ziva... Sorry for the short chapter but I just finished writing a bit for my other story so I'm a bit tired. Enjoy and I might be able to write some more tomorrow but I will be coming back from the airport so I will have limited wifi so... Lyl x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay i feel REALLY bad for not updating in ages but since i've been home from my holiday i've been really busy and not had much time. But watching the NCIS season 11 promo made me super excited and made me realise i HAVE to make time for you guys. If you havent seen it then you must watch it but for the mean time, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, any characters, or any of the songs etc.**

_**You - Robin Stjernberg**_

The plane landed at what felt like 3:30am, but because of the time difference, it was 12:30am in LAX. This left Tony and Ziva both exhausted, especially after their eventful flight. After Ziva had falled back asleep, she had woken up a couple of times feeling sick, but never managing to throw up again. This had left her feeling dazed and rather confused. But Vance had already told them that due to the time difference, he was allowing them the day off the next day, allowing them to get used to the time difference. Neither of them had wanted to plan anything after Ziva's sudden burst of sickness so they were planning to stay in Bed and relax for the day.

They were out of the airport in half an hour and a Taxi was waiting to take them to their undercover house. Neither of them had really been expecting much as it was only meant to be a couple of weeks undercover, but they were both pleasantly suprised at their residence for the next few weeks. It was only about 20 minutes from the airport and the tight packed shops had opened up into large, open planned houses. The street lights were a lot brighter than in Washington so it enabled them to see the relaxed, carefree world they had entered to. There were not as many dodgey street alleys, and it didn't take them long to realise due to their undercover decoy, they were staying in a expensive bungalow.

They blindly said thank you to the taxi driver and pulled out their small suitcases before heading inside. The key had been left under the door mat and as soon as the doors opened the indoor lights automatically turned on. This caused them both to open up slightly and they were both left breathless as they stared around the house.

It was largely open planned with high ceilings and warm white walls. In fact the whole house was white, rather like the typical American beach house they were used to seeing in movies. The door opened into an area designed to keep coats and shoess and to the right, was a large living room with a lush white fluffy rug with two couches either side facing the plasma TV. Tony also grinned as he eyed up the vast DVD collection.

On the left was the only properly private part of the house. A white curved wall with a sliding door concealed the bathroom. The bathroom had a shower and bath complex with multiple jet sprays and special functions, including a spa setting. There were shelves along the side of the necessary sink and toilet, to house their variety of cosmetics and toiletries.

In the far back corner of the house was the kitchen and dining area, that was separated from the lounge by a large gas fire place. The kitchen had shiney white tiles and the worktops ran all the way around the walls(including a sink and clothes washing section in the centre) were obviously meant for a confident and fancy couple. The table and chairs were in the centre back of the room, facing out to the garden through the glass panelled doors that ran all the way along the back of the house. It looked gracefully onto the clean cut garden and patio, and out overr the swimming pool that was currently flooded with lights. There was no doubt that cleaners and gardeners payed frequent trips to this house, and Ziva wondered how that would work if they were undercover.

But neither of them were intrested in any of the rooms right now apart from the bedroom. It was placed in the far left corner of the house, separated from the rest of the house by white walls and a large door frame. It still had a large view onto the garden, but it also had a walk in wardrobe either side of the king size bed(one each for Tony and Ziva), and a dressing table.

Ziva was impressed. On all the undercover missions she had been on she had never been on one that had had this height of luxury. When she had been undercover with Tony before it had been rather nice, but the mission had taken all of their time and neither of them had had the oppertunity to relax and enjoy themselves. This however would be different. She lay her bags down beside her wardrobe doors(she was too tired to explore then, she had plenty of time in the morning.) and sat down on the bed for a moment. Her eyes were heavy but her stomach started to growl at the same time. Tony noticed the uneasy atmosphere around Ziva and sat down next to her and pulled her close.

"You feeling okay?" he whispered into her hair. Despite being distracted by her stomach that was calling for food, Ziva still shuddered at the way Tony made her body react. No matter how many times he did it, she still ended up with her pulse raising and heart getting faster.

"I am fine, Tony. I am just going to go and see if there is anything in the fridge. Do you want anything?" He shook his head and she realised he must have eaten on the plane whilst she had been sleeping. She walked out to the kitchen embarrassed, realising his eyes never once left her weak form. She hated him feeling worried about her, she was still growing used to having someone care so much about her. As she reached the kitchen and opened the fridge, a small note fell out onto the floor. As she bent over to pick it up, she recognised her Boss's familiar writing.

_We left you some chicken curry to eat when you arrive, just heat it up in the microwave. A postman will arrive tomorrow to deliver your money for groceries so i suggest you spend some of your day tomorrow shopping._

_G_

Ziva felt a sense of comfort at Gibbs gesture, and no doubt it would be another agent as the postman, with more information for them as well. SHe picked out the take away box of curry and put it into the microwave for a couple of minutes, and spent the duration thinking to herself about the previous day.

When she had eaten and put the rubbish in the bin she headed back to the bedroom to find Tony already asleep, and snoring gently. She shrugged off her clothes and slunk into bed beside him, careful not to wake him. And as she expected, she was asleep in seconds.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay I've started to notice this story is losing interest(with me and you guys) so I need to know, should I carry on?! I need to know what you guys want me to do otherwise I can't write if I don't feel motivated :( oh and I wrote this chapter on the iPad in the carso sorry if it comes out a bit strange... **

**_Fix you - Coldplay_**

**NCIS - You are not alone**

They'd been asleep forever. Well that's what it had felt like anyway. In all of their time undercover, neither of them had ever felt this satisfied. Tony had woken up smiling. He was undercover, with a gorgeous woman, in a gorgeous location; not to forget the movie collection waiting for them. He rolled over onto his side to find Ziva fast asleep, curled up in the foetal position. Despite her current look of happiness, this didn't stop him from racking his brain in frustration. Ever since they had left for the airport the previous day, she had been feeling strangely unwell and he wasn't sure why. She had snuck in beside him the previous night when she had thought he had been asleep, when really he had been lying there thinking about what was wrong. She had been acting fine towards him, so it was not to do with his actions. He cursed himself for over thinking again, if she had to tell him something, she would do so when she was ready.

Ziva watched from the observation room in concern. Right now Tony was sitting on the seat facing towards the glass, staring up in fear into the intimidating eyes of Eli David.

"Ava?" Ziva started banging on the glass window, her father was dead. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Agent DiNozzo, do you or do you not deny having a relationship with my daughter?" Eli started to quiz Tony with extreme anger, and Tony replied with a trembling voice,

"I have had a relationship, yes. But I..."

"Enough! I have had it up to here with your rule breaking DiNozzo!" You know damn well better than to mess with rule 12, don't say I didn't warn you..." Ziva stood baffled as the familiar face of her father changed into Gibbs. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before and that scared her. All of a sudden Gibbs pulled out a knife and lunged at Tony. As blood started to seep out from Tony's shirt, Ziva let out a blood-curdling scream and started to thrash wildly. But no matter how much force she applied she could not get in to help Tony, and Gibbs would not stop. When she saw Tony go limp, she started to sob and closed her eyes.

"Ziva? Ziva! It's just me honey, you're okay..."

Ziva woke up to realise she was in bed, curled up and crying into Tony's chest hair.

"Oh Tony, I could not save you I am sorry, I am so sorry..." Her words turned into mumbles as she quietened down and eagerly leant into Tony's touch. He wrapped his arms around her and held her protectively. He ran his hand down her back and whispered comforting words to her, making sure she knew he was there. He wasn't sure exactly what had just happened, Ziva had suddenly start to have a screaming fit in her sleep and Tony couldn't stand to see her in pain so he had woken her up. They lay there in silence for a while before Ziva's stomach growling reminded them they needed to sort out food.

"Tony, what time is it?" Ziva suddenly asked when she had wiped away the last of the tears. She had forgotten how late they had got in, and was conscious that they had a lot to sort out that day.

"Um, it's almost 2o'clock..."

"Rats... We have a lot to do today. We have to make this house more of a home, go shopping, unpack, and we still have to eat..."

"Calm down sweet cheeks... All in good time..." He reached up to pull her back into bed beside him but felt a bit hurt when she swatted his hands away.

"No Tony, I have to get up. After all if I am going to be a house wife, I might as well play the part." And with a wink in his direction, she sashayed into the kitchen.

Damn, Tony thought, Even in her PJs she looks cute.

He soon followed her out of the bed and after quickly making it more presentable, hurried out and into the shower. After spending a great deal of time using the water to wake himself up, he went back into the bedroom to explore the walk in wardrobe. Vance's notes had told them that clothes had been selected and put in place for them. He was a bit nervous at the idea; having your boss choose your clothes wasn't exactly an appealing thought.

However Tony was happily surprised to find a grand variety of shirts, neatly pressed trousers and dinner jackets awaiting him; not to mention the racks of shoes. He was also pleased to notice all the clothes were from the highest lines of fashion: Dior, DKNY, Gucci... Even the underwear was considerably expensive. It was going to take him even longer than usual to get ready, and he knew that wasn't going to please anyone.

Back in the kitchen Ziva had prepared breakfast for them. She sat down in the white bath towel as she had not had time to change after her shower. But she noticed that Tony was wearing a smart blue shirt with brown Cotton trousers, and he had a huge grin on his face.

"You look very handsome Tony." Ziva said with a smirk on her face. His grin grew even more and Ziva knew he had been wanting to get that exact reaction from her. That sat talking about what they were going to do for the rest of the day and came to the conclusion that they would go out shopping as soon as Ziva was ready.

"I will be 5 minutes." she told him as she walked towards the bedroom. Tony stood for a moment enjoying the view of her back, before picking up their plates and stacking them in the dishwasher. He then excitedly walked over to the lounge and picked up the TV remote. It made sense to him that he learnt to use the remote as soon as possible. But no sooner than he turned it on, he was immediately distracted by Ziva, who had now appeared next to him feet.

She too had been very happy when she had entered her wardrobe, because unlike Tony, she was not used to being treated to expensive clothing, and often stuck to plain simple outfits that only seemed practical. However out of a variety of dresses and classy skirts, she had instead chosen a pair of tight fitting skinny jeans that hugged tightly around her arse, and to go with it a white cropped t-shirt, that hung snugly around her waist and draped fittingly over her shoulders. She had left her hair loose and natural down her back(the way she knew Tony liked best), and had finished off her outfit with a pair of high, white strapped sandals.

Tony hung his mouth open in awe, much to Ziva's approval. She was used to Tony reacting like that now and didn't find I embarrassing anymore.

"Come on dear, I believe we have some shopping to do." She signalled towards Tony and laughed as he followed her out the house like a love-sick puppy.

When they found the supermarket(after many arguments over how to get there), they locked the doors to their Lexus and headed inside. The supermarket turned out to be more of a shopping centre, having everything from furniture to food and even a kids department.

They agreed that Ziva would go and do the necessary food shopping, and Tony would go and look for some other household necessities like toilet roll and tissues. After 10 minutes Tony walked back to find Ziva in the frozen food section. She was picking out a variety of frozen pizzas but Tony immediately stopped her, gobsmacked.

"You're staying in a house with me, a born Italian, and you dare buy pre made pizza?"

Ziva let out a soft laugh, "I am sorry Tony, I did not know you were in to all that making pizza hassle."

"It is not hassle I'll have you know," he said placing the pizza back, "I will happily make pizza for you, next time just ask!" he pulled her to various isles picking up the ingredients needed for making the pizza, before reaching the flower stand by the tills. He left Ziva standing amused as he brought two bouquets of flowers, one of lilies and one of tulips.

"My dear which do you prefer?" he said, offering her the flowers. she stood for a moment in amusement before pointing to the lilies.

"These will go nicer on the kitchen table."

"Okay then. Lilies for the pretty lady and tulips for our new neighbours." He winked at the end of his comment, and Ziva caught on to his clever way of making friends with their target, the .

Later on when they arrived home, Ziva placed the lilies in a nice vase on the kitchen table, before picking up the tulips. They had discussed it would be best if only Ziva went around the first time, to avoid suspicion, but Tony insisted that he would be 'coincidently' mowing the front lawn when she went around, so that he got a glimpse of the couple, and to keep an eye on Ziva and he progress.

Ziva shot a weak smile in Tony's direction, before pressing the doorbell to their neighbours house. She held her breath as she heard someone approach the door, and felt a lump rise in her throat as it slowly started to open.

**So remember guys, should I carry on?! Review and tell me your thoughts, lyl x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the slow update, been busy with back to school work(yawn) so I will update ASAP. Sorry if the chapters are a bit short but I'm a bit tight for time and ideas. So any ideas would be helpful!**

**_Rihanna - cry_**

Ziva was taken aback by the woman who had just opened the door. Yes she knew the rough identity of the woman, but seeing her in person was an entirely different experience.

She knew for certain that this was Rosalie Massorati. She had the recognisable flowing brown hair. But up close in person she noticed the subtle highlights that shone through It. It hung mostly straight in a centre parting, coming down to just below her shoulders. She had honey toned skin, that showed no visible pores but instead radiated a glow that helped enlighten her hazel eyes, that looked almost a light green in the sun. On her eyes she wore heavy make up, the kind Ziva expected to see on a model in a magazine.

She was wearing a pale pink silky bathrobe, showing obvious signs of spending a reasonable amount of time in their jacuzzi. But the most noticeable thing to Ziva was her smile. She opened the door with a curious sense of confidence and beamed a flash of her pearly whites towards Ziva when she saw it was her.

"Um, hi," Ziva stammered, taken aback by her neighbours appearance. "I am from next door? Me and my husband just moved in temporarily, we are looking to find somewhere more permanent but this is where we have got so far."

"Oh nice to meet you," the woman replied, in a thick Italian accent. "I noticed you leaving earlier. Would you like to come in? I would have asked sooner but I have been rather busy."

"Oh no thank you," Ziva replied hastily, "we still have some unpacking to do so I just popped round to say hi and to give you these as a welcome present."

Ziva handed Rosalie the flowers quickly, and looked impressed as Rosalie did a sly check for bugs. _Smart woman._ Ziva thought to herself. Rosalie looked up with a new sense of warmth before answering,

"Oh why thank you! You and your husband should come round for dinner at some point. I see we are around the same age and my husband Casper has been dying for a man to smoke a cigar with since we got here. Do you mind if I call later to organise something?"

"No that would be fine," Ziva replied. "I will see you later then."

"Ah yes, I hope so. Bye." And with that, the two women exchanged nods before parting ways.

Ziva took a deep breath as she entered back into the house. She closed the door and leant up against it for a few moments before Tony entered from the kitchen and walked up to her. He slid his arms around her waist, only pushing her further against the wall.

"So How was it?"

"It was alright, she was more beautiful than in the photos, and she offered to cook dinner for us at some point."

"That's great! We can sneak around the house without being suspicious."

"I know, she said she would call later."

Tony looked at Ziva with a smirk before replying,

"Well we have a couple of hours free and why not try out the hot tub in he garden?"

"Give me a minute Tony," Ziva said before walking towards the bedroom. She pulled off her clothes before walking out into the garden. Tony looked up just in time to see his beautiful Israelian partner walk out of the French doors and onto the patio. She wore nothing but the loose friendship chain that hung from her ankle, and Tony gasped in awe. She was practically glowing.

Yes, this was going to be a long, and somewhat relaxing jacuzzi experience.

20 minutes later Ziva sat comfortably smiling on Tony's lap. She lay back into his bare chest as he slid his arms around her naked waist. She lay in silence for a while, enjoying the repetitive sound of the jacuzzi bubbles before feeling Tony shift uncomfortably beneath her. She turned around to see Tony with a troubled expression on his face. She looked at him puzzled before asking him what was wrong. His face softened and he leant forward to place a kiss on her forehead before answering,

"I'm just worried about you Ziva."

"Why?"

"This morning when you had the nightmare, you scared the hell out of me. Then when I expected you to tell me you just shut me out again. What happened to being open with each other?"

Ziva looked down towards her feet, that were just poking above the bubbles on the opposite side of the jacuzzi. She knew this would come up eventually, but still didn't have a planned answer for it.

"I am sorry Tony, I knew I should have talked to you about this earlier. Do you want me to tell you what the dream was about?"

"Only if you're okay with it," he said, pushing the wet hair back behind her shoulder. She sat quietly for a minute before telling Tony about the dream. He sat in silence listening until the end. When she finished she looked up at him expectingly, waiting for him to comment.

"You're just worried about what everyone thinks about us, aren't you?"

"I guess so, I am still not sure what exactly it means."

"Do you want to know what I think?" he didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "I think you are worried about what Gibbs and your father would think of us together. You don't want to disappoint them. They're the two most important men in your life, Ziva. It's understandable. I am just glad you would be that distraught if I died." he added a small smirk at the end, trying to change the tense atmosphere. She wacked him with on his arm with enough force to make him grunt. He looked at her with a hurt expression before she scolded him.

"Do not ever joke about that! I have had enough people disappearing from my life, I do not want you to disappear too."

"I'm sorry," he said, giving her a tight hug. "Now lets go out and get dressed. If we are eating with them tonight then I don't want you looking like a prune."

"A prune?"

Tony sighed at his partners lack of knowledge. She had never been one for the American language but he had to admit, it was pretty adorable.

"Don't worry, now, where did we put the towels?"

**This chapter is pretty short and boring, sorry. But hopefully that cleared up some of your confusion about what that dream meant. But I want to say thanks to all my loyal fans who have been reading since the beginning, including those of you who are new and have left the cute reviews :') next chapter will be about their dinner with their neighbours and should hopefully be up later today.**

**Lyl x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chapter, like promised :)**

_**Who's that chick - Rihanna**_

Sure enough as soon as they got out of the Jacuzzi, they got a call from Rosalie. She had invited them around for dinner that evening, around 8o'clock. This left them 2 and a half hours to get themselves ready. Ziva had been complaining about Tony's hair for weeks and determined to make a good impression, he went to the barbers that he had spotted on the way back from the supermarket. After he had left Ziva decided it would be best to video call Gibbs to tell him of their progress. She sat down at her dresser in the bedroom and opened her laptop to call Gibbs. After various transfers, she finally got through to MTAC and saw Gibbs and McGee standing, looking up at her in expectation.

"Ziva." Gibbs said greeting her, with a small smile to let her know she was being missed.

"Hey Gibbs, McGee. I just wanted to call and update our progress."

"Okay, what you got?"

"Well we met Rosalie, and she is very well trained Gibbs. I took her a warming present and she checked all over for bugs. But she seems nice enough, and we are going around to theirs later on for dinner."

"Good work Ziva, where's DiNozzo?"

"Oh I made him go and get a haircut." Ziva replied with a grin. Gibbs gave a small chuckle; everyone had noticed Ziva teasing Tony about it recently and he could tell it was making Tony quite self conscious.

"Oh Ziva?" McGee added, Ziva had almost forgotten he was there because he had been so quiet.

"Yes McGee?"

"The wedding photos are ready, and they will be delivered soon. We were just waiting for you to call so we knew you were ready. We didn't expect you to get to work so soon."

"Yeah Ziva," Gibbs butted in, "you were supposed to be relaxing today."

"What can I say Gibbs, you cannot keep us away." And with a smile flashed towards her teammates, she hung up. She stood up, smoothing down Tony's oversized bed shirt(she had borrowed it after they got out of the jacuzzi, she didn't want to get completely changed again), before heading towards the kitchen. She heard the buzzer for the front door go, and assuming it was Tony, skipped happily towards the door. However when she opened the door she jumped back in embarrassment when she saw a flustered delivery boy standing on the front porch. He looked up to see a beautiful 30 year old woman standing in front of him, wearing nothing more than an oversized t-shirt. He tried to divert his eyes, rather embarrassed, and also had breath deeply to control the blood rushing through his body. When he saw her look of surprise he brought out the parcel and handed it to her.

"Um special delivery for Lisa DiNardo?" Ziva grunted as the delivery boy used her undercover name. Her and Tony had been a bit miffed when they found out McGee had used their names from his book series "Deep Six" and Tony's undercover name from a previous mission. She signed the release form before shutting the door in the boys face, and carrying the parcel to the kitchen table. She tore open the brown box, and pulled out its contents. There were a couple of picture frames, a photo album and a couple of picture boxes. The frames had been left empty for them to choose their favourite photos, and Ziva started to open the various boxes. She looked slowly at the photos, wondering what emotions they may bring on.

Because of their undercover personas, Vance had insisted they had the most realistic relationship as possible. Even though the acting was not a problem, pretending they were married was a lot more difficult. They had had rings fitted and prepared back in DC, and they had both been wearing them in a mixture of pride and worry. Ziva sat twisting the ring on her finger as she pulled out the photos. Vance had prepared a fake "weddings photo shoot" and neither of them had seen the final photos until now. Ziva had been wearing a gorgeous Sophia Tolli gown, that had been hired especially. It had fitted perfectly and Ziva had fallen in love with it ever since she had put it on. The dress had cost almost £2000 and was a slim strapless number, that flared out gently over the hips. It was simple silk studded with diamonds, that made it sparkle in the light. The dress had been perfect. And along with the make up and veil, it looked extremely realistic. They had taken the photos against a green screen, and had edited the church in. However they had hired models to act as bridesmaids and guests, and after the shoot was over, they had gone back as if everything was normal. However Ziva had been slightly disappointed at having to disperse of the dress so quickly, and not having the fairy tale she had dreamed. Their cover story had then been that they had spent two weeks on honeymoon in Tahiti before making their final move to LA. Ziva had been slightly annoyed that they didn't get to go on their honeymoon, the photos had had to been faked too. She had been looking forward to that.

"You looked pretty amazing in that you know." The sound of Tony's voice behind her made her jump; she hadn't heard him come into the house. She looked round to see him leaning against the countertop, looking at her with a sad smile. He walked across to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and breathed in his familiar scent. She had spent what seemed like forever waiting to be able to hold him like that and know that it was here, she didn't want it to go away. He knelt down beside her on the floor, and picked up on of the photos.

"I think this is my favourite." The picture he had chosen was one of just him and Ziva, staring into each others eyes. They were holding each other close, not wanting to let go for anyone. Ziva smiled in agreement and sli. The photo into one of the photo frames. They then sat in discussion for 10 minutes choosing the other photos, before putting the remainder ones into the photo album. When they finished Tony got up to put them on the mantle piece above the fireplace. He then led Ziva towards the bedroom. If they were planning on going round on time, they would need to start getting ready.

Ziva had chosen to wear a simple black dress, that clung tightly around her thighs, and Attached to her body using the golden strapped halter neck. She had straightened her hair so it lay loosely on her shoulders and had found a pair of simple black stilettos to go with it. Tony grinned at Ziva, despite the fact that the dresses weren't actually hers, he was enjoying all the outfits that Ziva got to wear for him during the mission. He himself was wearing a pair of brown chinos with a dark blue shirt. He picked out the most expensive bottle of wine he could find, and took Ziva's hand as they walked around next door. A handsome tanned man opened the door, and Ziva presumed it was Casper. A soon as both Tony and Ziva could see him fully, they both held their breath in shock. Casper was almost the spitting image of Michael Rivkin, a man hated by both Ziva and Tony, and a man who was also dead. Casper had the same black hair and tanned skin, as well as the slight beard. However this man had a more muscular body with a smaller nose and looked slightly younger. The man smiled at them before reaching forward to shake their hands.

"You must be Lisa and Tommy, I'm Casper." They exchanged greetings and pleasantries, before Casper led them into the house. It followed the same layout as Ziva and Tony's, however the rooms were on the opposite sides of the house. Their house seemed a lot more discrete than theirs, with blackout curtains and darker walls. As they walked into the dining room, they were greeted by a smiling Rosalie, who was wearing a flattering red dress that was very revealing. Ziva had to jab Tony in the side in an attempt to divert his eyes from her chest. He glared at Ziva before introducing himself to Rosalie, and within a matter of minutes the couples were happily exchanging small talk and discussing their houses. As Tony handed Casper the bottle of wine, a small woman walked in with a tray of wine glasses suggesting they sat on the patio. Tony guessed from her accent that she was Colombian, and had not been in the country for that long. They sat outside sipping wine for almost an hour before the Colombian housemaid(who they later discovered was called Maria,) came out to interrupt them.

"The dinner is ready, you want to come inside with me please, thank you." And they all followed the shy little woman back into the dining area.

**What do you think of the whole Rivkin thing? :D hope you enjoyed that, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon x**


End file.
